Cyber Confessions
by MissChabre
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are friends who write each other emails, or chat on the internet. But as time goes by, their friendship grows and their relationship becomes even more complicated…Yaoi, AU, GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So…here comes my second GrimmIchi fanfiction! My first fanfiction It's All About Zoology isn't finished yet, but since I have a lot to do for school in the moment, I don't have time to continue writing long chapters, that's why I decided to start this new story.

Okay, this one's gonna be in email/live chat form…there's this book that really inspired me (by the way I loved that book, I laughed and cried while reading it).

Guys, I know this is supposed to be a GrimmIchi fanfiction, but I have to pair our beloved strawberry with someone else off in the beginning, it's part of the story. Don't worry, our two protagonists will find their way to each other. Oh yeah, and I'm sorry for the crappy title.

Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are friends who write each other emails, or chat on the internet. But as time goes by, their friendship grows and their relationship becomes even more complicated…Yaoi, AU, GrimmIchi.

Rating: Normally it's T, but they swear sometimes and they also talk about sex in later chapters, so to be safe I'll rate it M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

From: Inoue Orihime 

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Happy Birthday!

Hi there Kurosaki-kun!

HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY! You're finally a teenager! I still have to wait a little…then we'll both be official teenagers! I already baked you a cake, and guess what, I did it all by myself! I hope you got all the gifts you wanted, I'll give you my gift tomorrow in school…I hope you'll like it. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun, INOUE

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Happy Bday

Oi Ichigo! Happy Birthday! Tz, it's gonna be my turn in ten days, so don't feel all mighty because you're a little older now…Even though I'm younger, you'll never win against me in martial arts, you weakling! See ya, Tatsuki

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Inoue Orihime; Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: Thanks

Thank you. See you tomorrow at school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_HanaHime has signed in. KarateQueen has signed in._

**HanaHime**: Tatsuki, did you also get that short email from Kurosaki-kun yesterday evening? I was so happy as I saw it in my inbox, my heart was beating really wildly! Then that short message was there…

**KarateQueen**: Come on, Orihime, be happy that he even answered…you know Ichigo…and yes, I also got that short email.

**HanaHime**: Of course I know him! I've been in love with him for a year now. And did you see that today at school?! He didn't like my cake…well at least he liked my gift.

**KarateQueen**: Hime, I'm sorry, but your cake didn't taste that great. I understand why Ichigo ran to the toilets after biting into his first piece.

**HanaHime**: How can't you like strawberry cake with pumpkin cream and ketchup? I even added some noodles…

**KarateQueen**: I really don't understand your taste in food. You're weird, but unique.

**HanaHime**: Oh Tatsuki-chan, you're such a meanie!

**KarateQueen**: Hehe, I know! Okay, let's stop talking about your cake. So when are you gonna tell Ichigo you like him? If he doesn't like you too, I'll beat him up!

**HanaHime**: You can't beat him up! And what's if he rejects me?

**KarateQueen**: If he makes you cry I'll kill him. No one makes Hime cry!

**HanaHime**: Thanks a lot Tatsuki.

**KarateQueen**: You're welcome, best friend!

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo13 has signed in._

**HanaHime**: Hi Kurosaki-kun!!!

**Ichigo13**: Hello, Inoue. Thanks for the keychain you gave me.

**HanaHime**: Oh you're welcome! I knew you would like it!

**FearTheGrimm**: What's so great about a keychain? And I don't think Ichigo would ever carry around a plush teddy holding a strawberry. That's so girly.

**KarateQueen**: Say one more bad thing, and I'll beat you up!

**FearTheGrimm**: But it's true! Say something Ichigo!

**Ichigo13**: I think it's cute, but I won't carry it around, sorry Inoue. But don't worry, I'll hang it in my room, I promise. And by the way, Grimmjow, it's a lion and not a teddy.

**HanaHime**: Okay…I think I have to go now. See you tomorrow.

_HanaHime has signed out._

**KarateQueen**: You boys are so stupid. Honestly, you'll pay for this.

_KarateQueen has signed out._

**FearTheGrimm**: What the hell? What did we do?

**Ichigo13**: I don't get it either.

**FearTheGrimm**: You know what, I think Inoue has a crush on you.

**Ichigo13**: Shut up, that's not true.

**FearTheGrimm**: Are you blind? Hello? She baked a cake for you, she gave you a girly keychain, and she always blushes if you come near her.

**Ichigo13**: Stop talking nonsense, you just want to tease me. Can't you just be nice to me on my birthday?

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey, listen, NO ONE tells me what to do. First of all, I'm one year older than you, so you have to respect me. And second, I'm the famous Grimmjow Jaggerjack!

**Ichigo13**: Gosh, with the famous weird name…hehe. And why should I respect someone who repeated a year?

**FearTheGrimm**: Ouch that hurt, Ichigo. Come on, everyone knows I'm not dumb, but lazy. And thanks to you I got a lot better.

**Ichigo13**: You're welcome, buddy. You should be happy that I'm giving you private lessons for free.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh and I love coming to your house, it's so big!

**Ichigo13**: Hey, half of it is a medical clinic…

**FearTheGrimm**: I have an idea! Wanna sleep over at my place on Friday? My parents aren't gonna be there (like always). So we can do what we want!

**Ichigo13**: Yeah sure!!! I'll ask my dad right away! Okay, I'm going offline now, see you tomorrow.

**FearTheGrimm**: C ya! And sleep well with your new plush teddy friend!

**Ichigo13**: Shut up, Grimmjow, and IT'S A LION!

**FearTheGrimm**: Yeah, whatever.

_Ichigo13 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Friday's okay

Yo Grimm, my dad said yes. Awesome, I'll be at your place for the first time! Okay, I know you hate it when we talk about your parents, but why are they always gone? I'm curious. Oh and by the way, don't forget, we have a math problem to do for tomorrow. Don't forget to do it. I know how lazy you are, and as your buddy I'm here to tell you so. Bye, ichigo

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: hell yeah!

I told you I don't like talking about my parents. And thank you for telling me about math. I almost forgot (haha). Awesome, you can come on Friday. Okay, I'm gonna take a bath now, see ya, Berry!

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: That name

DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BERRY AGAIN, IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY PARENTS CALLED ME LIKE THAT. You're name's not better.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter one! Yup, I know it's short, but I really don't have time to write more. And I know that nothing interesting happened yet, but hey, they're all thirteen in this chapter. But don't worry, they're getting older in the next chapter. 

So, what do you think? I hope you like it so far…people, give me some ideas!!! Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here comes the next chapter. Hope you like it! And I thank everyone who reviewed up to now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

_

* * *

__Ichigo13 has signed in. HanaHime has signed in._

**HanaHime**: Hi Kurosaki-kun!!! How are you?

**Ichigo13**: I'm fine, thanks. Is everything okay?

**HanaHime**: Mhm? Why?

**Ichigo13**: Well, yesterday evening you signed off really quickly.

**Ichigo13**: And it just isn't like you, so I was a little worried.

**HanaHime**: You were worried about me?

**Ichigo13**: Of course I'm worried about one of my best friends if they act weird.

**HanaHime**: Yesterday I didn't feel so well.

**Ichigo13**: Okay.

**HanaHime**: …

**HanaHime**: What are you doing on the weekend?

**Ichigo13**: On Friday I'm sleeping over at Grimmjow's place, and on Saturday and Sunday I have to study.

**HanaHime**: Oh…

**Ichigo13**: Why are you asking?

**HanaHime**: Just like that.

**Ichigo13**: Okay…

**HanaHime**: Okay, I have to study now, goodnight Kurosaki-kun!

**Ichigo13**: Goodnight.

_HanaHime has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: Yo Berry!

**Ichigo13**: …

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, I'll stop. So, what's up?

**Ichigo13**: Nothing's up, it's just that Inoue's acting so weird lately.

**FearTheGrimm**: Maybe it's because her boobs are so big.

**Ichigo13**: What the hell?!

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo, how can't you see her giant boobs? I mean, she's twelve and her boobs are as big as those of a twenty-year-old woman! Maybe she's worried about that and that's why she's acting like that.

**Ichigo13**: Shut up, Grimmjow, I don't like talking about boobs.

**FearTheGrimm**: Dude, how can't you like boobs? They're so…wow!

**Ichigo13**: So you like Inoue's boobs?

**Fe****arTheGrimm**: No, I can't stand her.

**Ichigo13**: What did she ever do to you? I just asked if you liked her boobs and you say you don't like Inoue herself.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay shall I tell what I don't like about her? She's a terrible baker, her voice is annoying, her giant boobs don't fit to her, she's constantly absent-minded, and she always sticks to you like glue.

**Ichigo13**: Come on, she's nice! And she's one of my best friends, no wonder she's always with me.

**FearTheGrimm**: How can you stand her, man? I don't get it. And don't you get it, she obviously has a crush on you.

**Ichigo13**: No Grimmjow, she doesn't. Could we please stop talking about this now, I'm getting a headache.

**FearTheGrimm**: Fine. So let's come back to boobs. Ichigo, I can't believe you don't want to talk about them. You're thirteen, a teenager! You should appreciate a woman's body and be thankful that God created something as wonderful as boobs. Big, juicy, boobs.

**Ichigo13**: Grimmjow, you're a crazy pervert. Stop fantasizing and get yourself a girlfriend.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey, not a bad idea. Time to lose this virginity of mine.

**Ichigo13**???

**FearTheGrimm**: What?

**Ichigo13**: Grimmjow?! You're going to turn fourteen soon, and you're already thinking about…that?

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh come on, Ichigo, you know you want it too.

**Ichigo13**: Okay, I had enough, I'm going. Bye.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey, wait!

_Ichigo13 has signed out._

_x__oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Sorry dude

Hey, Ichigo, dude, I'm sorry if I insulted you. You know me, I always make stupid jokes. Of course I didn't mean it. I hope you're not angry Berry. Please accept the fact that I'm a young pervert. Grimmjow

PS: Don't forget to bring some sweets with on Friday.

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: You pervert

Okay, I accept your apology. I just can't be angry with you. I just find it embarrassing talking about the female body. See you tomorrow, Ichigo

PS: Are marshmallows okay?

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Oh yesss.

Oh marshmallows are perfect. And hey, I'm your buddy, you can always talk with me about the female body, don't need to be embarrassed (it's natural to love the female body).

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Haha

Fine, but I'm not a pervert like you.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: sniff

Hi Tatsuki-chan, I asked Kurosaki-kun what he's doing on the weekend, and guess what, he's sleeping at Grimmjow-kun's place on Friday. Since when are they such good friends? After Kurosaki-kun gave him all these private lessons for school, they hang out more than before. Which means he spends less time with me…and that makes me sad. And I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go watch a movie with me on Friday, but no, he's with Grimmjow-kun. I know I shouldn't talk bad about our classmate, but…he's so mean to me, and I just don't know why. Please help me, Tatsuki-chan!!! Love, Orihime.

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: Cheer up, Hime

Orihime, please don't be sad. I know Grimmjow's a jerk, but you have to accept that he's friends with Ichigo. What would Ichigo think if he found out that you were talking bad stuff behind his friend's back? And don't be jealous, they're just buddies, and Grimmjow's no rival! I mean, that's so gross, imagine two boys dating…I don't want to think about it. And you still have chances with Ichigo, so don't give up!

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: Thank you

Oh thank you Tatsuki-chan!!! You really cheered me up. You're right, I shouldn't be jealous! And I should be happy that Kurosaki-kun is even spending his time with me in school. You must understand, I really like him, he's so…so…special. God, my heart's starting to thump again. Love, Orihime.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo13 has signed in._

**Ichigo13**: Grimmjow!!! It was really awesome at your place yesterday. So stupid that I had to leave so early this morning.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh please, our flat is tiny.

**Ichigo13**: No, I think it was cool. But…I feel a little…dirty now.

**FearTheGrimm**: Huh? What? But the apartment was clean.

**Ichigo13**: No, I mean the…thing…we did in the evening.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh…that.

**Ichigo13**: Yes, that. Please, what happened is our secret.

**FearTheGrimm**: Come on, it wasn't that bad, you must admit.

**Ichigo13**: Grimmjow…we're thirteen.

**FearTheGrimm**: So who cares? I like it.

**Ichigo13**: Normally you're not allowed to watch porn with thirteen. It strictly said before the film started: "Not allowed for viewers under the age of sixteen."

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh, you should see the porn films that say: "Not allowed for viewers under the age of eighteen." You see more in those. I mean, you didn't even see anything in that film yesterday, and the music was so cheesy.

**Ichigo13**: I feel so embarrassed.

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo, everyone has to watch a porn one day.

**Ichigo13**: BUT NOT WITH THIRTEEN!!!

**FearTheGrimm**: I see this is really embarrassing you…hehe…Berry's becoming a pervert.

**Ichigo13**: Could we please change the subject?

**FearTheGrimm**: If you want. So, which subject?

**Ichigo13**: Grimmjow…I didn't know you like apple-scented shampoo.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey, that's not my shampoo.

**Ichigo13**: But it was the only one there in the bathroom.

**FearTheGrimm**: Damn it.

**Ichigo13**: Hehe! And you know, I haven't taken a bath with someone for so long.

**FearTheGrimm**: It was the first time I bathed with a friend.

**Ichigo13**: Wow. You know what? You're…thing…is really big.

**FearTheGrimm**: Thank you. Yours is not bad too.

**Ichigo13**: Shut up.

**FearTheGrimm**: That was a compliment, you know.

**Ichigo13**: Oh…well…thank you.

**FearTheGrimm**: But mine's still bigger.

**Ichigo13**: What's so great about having a bigger thing?

**FearTheGrimm**: Will you stop saying "thing"? You know you call that a "penis", or a "cock", or I don't know what. You sound like a little child.

**Ichigo13**: I don't feel so comfortable talking freely with someone about that.

**FearTheGrimm**: Then I'll have to teach you how to feel comfortable. Ichigo, we're soon gonna be men, and we have to be prepared for the future. So…be a dude, dude.

**Ichigo13**: Okay, gotta stop, I hear my dad coming up the stairs, I don't want him to read out conversation. Bye.

**FearTheGrimm**: See ya, Berry.

**Ichigo13**: GRIMMJOW…

**FearTheGrimm**: Just kidding. Bye, Ichigo.

_Ichigo13 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Okay, still nothing great happened, but…oh well.

I can really imagine two thirteen year old boys talking about that what Grimmjow and Ichigo were chatting about in this chapter…I'm sure they do that in that age, don't they?

Thank you for reading, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ho! Sorry that I didn't update for some days…but school's really tough...so It's All About Zoology has to wait a little, I can really just write short stuff now. Have fun with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Coming on Friday?

Hey Grimmjow, what's up? You didn't come to school today, and I tried to call you, but you didn't go to the phone. So emailing you was the last solution I had. Are you coming to my place on Friday? If yes, then don't forget to bring with your math and chemistry books. You really need these private lessons, or else they'll kick you out from school. See you, Ichigo

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: I'm fine

Hey there, sorry that I ditched school, I met some chicks from another school. I tell you, they were awesome. Really, you should start meeting some girls too. And yup, I'm coming on Friday. Bye, Grimmjow.

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: You are so stupid

Are you crazy??? You can't just hang out with some girls and forget about school! Remember, your marks are really bad, and I don't want you to be kicked out. God, fifteen years old and already such a casanova. Grimmjow, our exams are coming nearer, you know that.

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: YOU are so stupid

You sound just like our annoying teacher, you know that? Come on, don't be so serious. You learn every day, aren't you getting tired? Rest a little man. And why don't you get yourself a girlfriend? I mean, you do have a lot of admirers, but you just don't see it. FUCK you really are going on my nerves. I don't even understand why all these girls admire you, what's so great about a nerd?

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: …

What the hell is wrong with you, Grimmjow? You really don't need to insult me, honestly. First of all I'm learning to get good marks, which will help me get a good job in the future, and the reason why I don't have a girlfriend is because there is no one out there who caught my attention yet. I'm not like you, just hanging out with chicks and using them to sleep with them. Fuck you. Don't you dare come to my place on Friday.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: help

Hey there Uli, what's up? Listen, I really need some advice from an old friend now. I have no idea what's wrong with me. Remember I told you about this friend of mine, Ichigo? Well okay, some days ago, I had a fight with him via email, the next day we didn't talk to each other. After school he really annoyed me for not talking to me, so I punched him in the face. I don't know why I did that, but somehow I had to let out my anger. Then we had a little quarrel, and in the end we just laughed about how stupid we were and that was the end of it. God I just love seeing how much stronger I am than him. Okay, that was just the beginning, now comes the problem. I came over to his place on Friday and had some private lessons. There was this moment where I took a look at Ichigo and I thought: What the hell is so great about him? Why do all these chicks fall for him? And why doesn't he notice? I looked at his face, he was really concentrated at that moment, correcting a math problem I did. I know him for more than two years now, and I noticed that he got a lot bigger and manlier and stuff. Okay here it comes: Then I suddenly felt this urge to…kiss him (please tell me I didn't just write this now). Kiss him. A guy. My best pal. WHY? What the fuck happened? Please tell me I'm not gay. I'm fucking hetero.

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

From: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: RE: help

Grimmjow, I think it's normal for a guy, who's living his adolescence, to have some weird fantasies. And being homosexual is not a bad thing, don't forget that. I think in all these years you hung out with Ichigo, you started having feelings for him. Why? I don't know why, you must find out by yourself. Ulquiorra.

PS: I don't like being disturbed while studying.

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: Well, thanks

Wow. Thanks for that great help there. You know what, I hate you.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: Something's wrong

Hi Tatsuki-chan! Did you notice that Grimmjow's avoiding Kurosaki-kun? For example, today he didn't have lunch with us, or he barely talked or looked at Kurosaki-kun. What happened? Somehow I'm curious…I don't like seeing a worried Kurosaki-kun. If he's sad, I'm sad too.

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: This is your chance

I really don't know what's wrong with those two, probably just another silly fight. But, forget that, do you know what this means? Hime, you can be nearer to Ichigo, now that Grimmjow's out of the way! Here's a plan: After school, you talk with our sad Ichigo, console him, then when he's a little happier, use your female charm and confess your heavenly love! You've been in love with him for years now, I think it's time to tell him. You're such a sweet person, he can't say no. I'm sure he likes you too. And forget about Grimmjow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Ichigo14 has signed in. FearTheGrimm has signed in._

**Ichigo14**: Grimmjow…is something wrong?

**Ichigo14**: Come on, I know you're here.

**FearTheGrimm**: No, nothing's wrong.

**Ichigo14**: Oh, so why are you avoiding me at school? Did I do something wrong?

**FearTheGrimm**: No, you didn't.

**Ichigo14**: You can't fool me, tell me what's on your mind.

**FearTheGrimm**: I FUCKING SAID THAT NOTHING IS WRONG.

**Ichigo14**: Okay, okay. I'll quit asking. Hey, you know next week I'm celebrating my fifteenth birthday at my house. Of course you're invited. You coming?

**FearTheGrimm**: Sure.

**Ichigo14**: You're not very talkative, huh?

**FearTheGrimm**: I'm sleepy. I'm going. Bye.

**Ichigo14**: …bye.

_FearTheGrimm has signed out.__ HanaHime has signed in._

**HanaHime**: Kurosaki-kun!!! Hi!!!

**Ichigo14**: Hi Inoue.

**HanaHime**: What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?

**Ichigo14**: You know, this is surprising.

**HanaHime**: What do you mean?

**Ichigo14**: I mean, when were at school, you always figure out if something's wrong, and even via chat in the internet you sense that kind of stuff. That's one amazing ability.

**HanaHime**: …thank you. So, what's wrong? You…know you can always talk to me if something's wrong, Kurosaki-kun.

**Ichigo14**: I don't understand Grimmjow, he's avoiding me. And I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean, imagine Tatsuki suddenly avoiding you. Know what I mean?

**HanaHime**: How horrible…maybe Grimmjow has a secret and he can't tell you?

**Ichigo14**: I didn't think about that…I always thought that I did something wrong.

**HanaHime**: Why should you do something wrong, Kurosaki-kun? You're…such a…good person.

**Ichigo14**: Thanks, Inoue. I'll just try talking to Grimmjow, maybe I can squeeze some information out of him.

**HanaHime**: I hope I helped you a little…

**Ichigo14**: Inoue, you helped me a lot!

**HanaHime**: Really?

**Ichigo14**: Of course.

**HanaHime**: So…what do want for your birthday next week?

**Ichigo14**: I don't really know yet…are you coming to my party on Saturday?

**HanaHime**: Of course I am! I'm so excited.

**Ichigo14**: I'm glad you're coming. Good, gotta go! See you at school! Sleep well.

**HanaHime**: Bye…you too!

_Ichigo14 has signed out. HanaHime has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: Yikes

ULQUIORRA. I'm going insane. I can't look at Ichigo anymore. Each time I look at him, I always have to fantasize about how it would be to kiss him, or go further. I think I'm gonna save some money and see a psychologist. My youthful mind is playing tricks with me. Or maybe I should simply beat the shit out of that orange-head, that would calm down my imaginations. And the best thing is: he feels guilty because I'm avoiding him. And what's worse: each time I fuck with a chick his face appears in front of my eyes. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG? God, now I'm crying, I don't want to be gay.

From: Ulquiorra Schiffer

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Live with it

Grimmjow, calm down. It's just a phase. And if you really are homosexual, then face it.

* * *

Okay, chapter 3 is finished. Somehow I have the feeling that this didn't turn out so well. Okay, who cares. So in the next chapter: what happened at the party? You'll see soon.

Man, writing this reminds me of the time where I was obsessed with chatting on the internet every day. Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my GrimmIchi friends! Sorry that I didn't update for such a long time, but I was in Turkey for a week and I didn't have internet! Now I'm back to school and the teachers are going on my nerves, do they want to kill me with all this damn homework? Okay, have fun with the next chapter of Cyber Confessions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack 

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: I'll do it

Hey there Uli, I thought about what you have told me and I have come to a conclusion: I am gay. I'm as gay as a gay can be gay. Damn it, after I figured that out, I started crying and for the first time in my life I prayed. Then I accepted it. I don't know what happened, but I honestly WANT Ichigo. I don't know why. Why does it have to hit me? There are a thousand other boys out there who could turn gay, why me? Well, I gotta accept it, I'm a man. Okay, today evening is Ichigo's birthday party, and you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna tell him that I want him. Okay, I'm going, just wanted to tell you. Wait just one thing: WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE TO BE GAY? I'm totally manly and stuff, I had girls, and in the middle of my wonderful youth I turn gay. Fuck you.

From: Ulquiorra Schiffer

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Good luck

I'm glad your coming out came out good. Go Grimmjow. And just to your information, I can't fuck myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo15 has signed in._

**Ichigo15**: Hey Grimmjow!

**FearTheGrimm**: Yo. Ichigo, where the fuck were you yesterday evening? I didn't see you at your party at all.

**Ichigo15**: Sorry about that…well, I hope you enjoyed it.

**FearTheGrimm**: Yeah, it was fun. Hehe, your dad's a good singer.

**Ichigo15**: Oh my dad is so embarrassing! He thinks he's the karaoke master or something like that…

**FearTheGrimm**: I think he's awesome. Weird, but awesome. Hey you got time this evening?

**Ichigo15**: Well, no, actually I have to tell you something.

**FearTheGrimm**: What?

**Ichigo15**: Please don't kill me after I told you this.

**FearTheGrimm**: Why should I kill you?

**Ichigo15**: I don't think you'll like it…

**FearTheGrimm**: I promise I won't. Now tell me.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…so at the party…I was talking to Renji.

**FearTheGrimm**: Wait a minute, who's that?

**Ichigo15**: The guy with the red spiky hair, one class above us. I think he used to be in your class.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh you mean pineapple! I totally forgot about him.

**Ichigo15**: You are such an evil classmate.

**FearTheGrimm**: Why?

**Ichigo15**: You forget about people who recently were in your class.

**FearTheGrimm**: Ts, fuck them.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, forget about it. Fine, so at the party I was chatting with Renji, and suddenly Inoue interrupted us and told me that she wanted to speak with me.

**FearTheGrimm**: Stupid girl, just interrupts you like that, hate her.

**Ichigo15**: Could you please stop interrupting me?

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, sorry, go on.

**Ichigo15**: So, we went up to my room, and there she told me…that she loved me.

**FearTheGrimm**: See I told you she likes you, you dumbshit, you never listen to me.

**Ichigo15**: Sorry, you were right.

**FearTheGrimm**: So, did you reject her?

**Ichigo15**: Uhm…no.

**FearTheGrimm**: What.

**Ichigo15**: Yup, I'm going out with her. She's my girlfriend.

**FearTheGrimm**: I think I'm gonna puke.

**Ichigo15**: Come on, don't be such an ass. Normally, as a friend, you should be happy for me. I mean, I've got a girl!

**FearTheGrimm**: Please tell me you accepted her just because you want to sleep with her. Please.

**Ichigo15**: Hey, my name's not Grimmjow Jaggerjack. And I think I like her too.

**FearTheGrimm**: What? How can you like her back? She's a freaking psychopath!

**Ichigo15**: You know what I hate you.

**FearTheGrimm**: Don't worry, I hate you too. Actually I wanted to tell you something really important, but you know what? Fuck that! I'm leaving. Go fuck your stupid bitch, just leave me alone.

**Ichigo15**: Grimmjow, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so angry? Are you jealous because I finally found someone who could be the one for me?

**FearTheGrimm**: No, it's just that she's not the one.

**Ichigo15**: How can you say that? You know what, I'll just leave you, fuck you.

**FearTheGrimm**: Fine with me, FUCK. OFF.

_Ichigo15 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: I feel like shit

God, I'm such an asshole. Why can't I think before saying something? You know what happened? I didn't see Ichigo at the party at all, and you know where he was? In his room, with that bitch Inoue. And now, they're dating. Great! I could beat the shit out of him, right now! What was he thinking? Was he drunk? Did someone put some drugs into his drink? Is he blind? She's dumb (okay, no, not really, actually she's really good at school, rank 3 in class, but in casual things in life she's a doofus), ugly, has the only big pair of breasts I hate, and I just can't imagine her with Ichigo! I chatted with him a while ago, and I almost told him that I'M the one for him, and not HER. I'm so angry at the moment, I have to destroy something.

From: Ulquiorra Schiffer

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Calm down

Okay, you need a good talk. Not on the phone, but via internet. Please don't call me, I'm not the talkative type, and you know that. Come online, now.

_FearTheGrimm_ _has signed in. FleurDuMal has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: It's rare for you to come online.

**FleurDuMal**: I know. I'm doing this for you. It seems that you are in a very critical state. Why don't you tell me about it?

**FearTheGrimm**: Did you get hit by a tire or what? Why do you wanna help me via instant messaging? And what the hell does your pseudonym mean anyway?

**FleurDuMal**: I want to be a psychologist, and a psychologist's job is to clean people's minds and help them.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay…and why a shrink?

**FleurDuMal**: Shrink doesn't sound very positive. First of all, a psychologist listens most of the time. And as you know I don't like talking very much.

**FearTheGrimm**: Aha.

**FleurDuMal**: So, what is your problem?

**FearTheGrimm**: Didn't I tell you already, you dumbass?

**FleurDuMal**: Just tell me. It will help, trust me.

**FearTheGrimm**: Fine. So, I like a guy, I'm gay, at first I couldn't believe it, but now I accepted it, but I still don't know I became gay. And now this bitch Inoue is dating him.

**FleurDuMal**: Why do you feel so attached to this Ichigo?

**FearTheGrimm**: Well…I don't know why, can't you read?

**FleurDuMal**: There must be a reason why you like him. Think.

**FearTheGrimm**: Mhm…I like his face. I like the way he frowns. And his body isn't bad.

**FleurDuMal**: So, do you only feel attracted to his physical features, or is there something you like about his personality?

**FearTheGrimm**: I don't know…with him you can talk about everything.

**FleurDuMal**: Continue, continue.

**FearTheGrimm**: I can be myself around him. Most of the people can't stand me because of my gruff character. But somehow, he can stand me, and he accepts me.

**Fleur****DuMal**: Do you wish to be near him?

**FearTheGrimm**: Well, to be honest I would like to do some dirty stuff with him.

**FleurDuMal**: Do you think you love him?

**FearTheGrimm**: Love? Sorry, but I don't know much about that.

**FleurDuMal**: Okay. Does your heart start thumping when you see him? Or do you get a weird feeling in your stomach when you think about him?

**FearTheGrimm**: No…but I get a boner when I fantasize about him.

**FleurDuMal**: You really are a pervert.

**FearTheGrimm**: I know.

**FleurDuMal**: Are you jealous of the girl with whom he has a relationship?

**FearTheGrimm**: I hate her, I could strangle her, punch her, throw her into a river, whatever.

**FleurDuMal**: So you obviously are jealous.

**FearTheGrimm**: Duh, yes!

**FleurDuMal**: Well, I can say that you are infatuated with this Ichigo. Your jealousy is a sign.

**FearTheGrimm**: Infatuated? You mean in love? Oh no, I just wanna start something physical with him, get it?

**FleurDuMal**: Grimmjow, you are in love. If you feel comfortable around him, and if you want to be near him, and if you're jealous of this girl, then you are in love.

**FearTheGrimm**: Help. I'm in love. With a guy. Now I'm not a gay, but a pure gay.

**FleurDuMal**: Gay and pure gay?

**FearTheGrimm**: Don't you get it? Gay is someone who just wants some booty sex, and a pure gay is someone who wants some booty sex and who truly loves a guy.

**FleurDuMal**: If you say so…Okay, back to our actual conversation. So, do you think that Ichigo could have feelings for you?

**FearTheGrimm**: No idea, man. I don't think so.

**FleurDuMal**: Did you ever show him any signs of your affection?

**FearTheGrimm**: No…I wanted to tell him at his party, and now it's too late.

**FleurDuMal**: Why is it too late?

**FearTheGrimm**: Hello, he has a girlfriend. GIRLfriend. He's not gay.

**FleurDuMal**: He could be bisexual. And did he tell you about his feelings for the girl? Did he mention anything about love?

**FearTheGrimm**: No…he just said he likes her. Oh my God. Ulquiorra. You actually helped me.

**FleurDuMal**: Really? I should be an online psychologist. So how did I help you?

**FearTheGrimm**: Well…I have a little hope here. Okay, gotta go!

_FearTheGrimm has signed out._

**FleurDuMal**: You could say thank you. But you're welcome.

_FleurDuMal has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Good night

Hi Kurosaki-kun, you can't imagine how glad I am at the moment. The moment you said "yes" at the party, my heart started melting down. I almost fainted! Actually I wanted to call you, but I'm still a little shy, so I'll just write an email. I just have a question: why did you accept me? I'm really curious. I hope you sleep well, good night, love, Orihime. And, could I call you Ichigo? I know it's early to call each other by our first names, but I would be really happy.

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: RE: Good night

Of course you can call me Ichigo. Well, the reason why I accepted is because you are a very sweet girl, you know me very well, more than other people, and I really like your personality. Yeah. I'm glad you're happy. Good night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: He said yes!

Tatsuki, sorry that I didn't call after the party, it's just that, I'm so happy, I can't think correctly anymore. I confessed my love to Kurosaki-kun, I mean, Ichigo, and now we are dating! He actually said yes! I can't believe it. I thought he would reject me, but as we were in his room, there was this awkward silence, and then he looked into my eyes and told me he liked me too! My dreams have come true. I could cry. Now I can make a bento for him every day, and we will be such a happy couple. I'll finally find out every single thing about him. I can be near him, now I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. But, you know what's weird? Yesterday evening I sent him a mail, and his answer wasn't that happy. I have the feeling he's sad about something. But I don't know the reason for this. Maybe you know something?

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: Holy crap!

Oh. My. God. You actually did it. AND HE SAID YES! Hell yeah! I'm so happy for you two! I knew this was gonna happen! See, I told you! Why should Ichigo be sad? Hello, he has an extremely intelligent, sexy, sweet girlfriend now! I know that you can feel when something's wrong, but maybe your intuition is wrong right now. Come on, don't think about the bad stuff, be happy with your relationship, go out and meet the boy!

* * *

Wow, somehow I totally improvised the end of this chapter. Sorry if this one is crappy, I hope you still like it. I have the feeling that a lot of people are gonna be upset now. You know, Ichigo being with Inoue. Don't worry, GrimmIchi is coming up. 

Yay I have a great idea for another fanfiction! Actually it was an idea for a Naruto fanfiction I had in my head a long time ago, but since I love Bleach right now, I'll use it for Grimmjow and Ichigo. I'll start writing it when I finish It's All About Zoology and Cyber Confessions. Okay, thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, no homework for tomorrow, which means I can write another chapter! Have fun with chapter 5! And thanks to all of my reviewers, love you all!

Oh yeah, I just searched for some information about the Japanese school system, and it sure is difficult. The only thing I know is that the school year starts April 1st. I'll make some research.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Vacation

Hi there Ichigo! You know, vacation's soon starting, and I thought we could do something…maybe go watch a movie, or go for a walk in the park? I hope you liked the bento I did for you today, I put all my love into that one! See you tomorrow, love, Orihime. Oh and if something is wrong, you can always tell me!

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: Thanks for the bento

Oh the bento was great, thanks a lot. Sure we can do something, how about going to the amusement park? I'm sure you'll like it. Good night, and don't worry nothing's wrong. Okay, actually I fought with Grimmjow. But you know the two of us, we always fight.

From: Abarai Renji

To: Kurosaki Ichigo

Subject: Math book

Hey there Ichigo, I hope you're fine with the math book I gave you. It's good to have a friend who's one class above you, huh? You know what, we gotta hang out more often. Oh, you're Grimmjow's best friend right? I have the feeling he forgot about me, I mean, we were classmates some years ago and now he doesn't greet me anymore when we see each other at school. And he didn't come to the kendo club for a long time. Glad that you joined, you're really a natural talent (but you can't beat me yet!). Thanks for inviting to your party, it was fun, see you at school.

From: Kurosaki Ichigo

To: Abarai Renji

Subject: RE: Math book

Yeah, I'm fine with the math book, thanks again. Well, Grimmjow…he's so weird at the moment. First he avoids me, and then he complains about me having a girlfriend and talks bad about her…I don't know what to do…and I joined the kendo club because he told me to, and now he doesn't go there anymore? What's wrong with him? Well, see you tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo15 has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey Ichigo.

**FearTheGrimm**: Please don't go offline, I'm sorry for what I said the last time.

**Ichigo15**: …

**FearTheGrimm**: I really don't want you to be angry. Please say something.

**Ichigo15**: Okay. I accept your apology.

**FearTheGrimm**: Wow, that was fast.

**Ichigo15**: Why don't you come to the kendo club anymore?

**FearTheGrimm**: No time.

**Ichigo15**: Now that I joined you don't come anymore. Remember, it was your idea.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, fine, the truth is I'm too lazy.

**Ichigo15**: Then it's time to move your ass and train with me. The only person who trains with me is Renji. All the others are a lot better than me.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh, you really want to fight against me? I don't think you have a chance.

**Ichigo15**: Oh we'll see.

**FearTheGrimm**: So…how's your girlfriend?

**Ichigo15**: My girlfriend has a name.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, how's double D?

**Ichigo15**: …

**FearTheGrimm**: I'll stop, sorry. How's Inoue?

**Ichigo15**: Okay, what did she ever do to you? Why are so against my relationship with her?

**FearTheGrimm**: How can you call that a relationship, you two don't do anything. I'd rather call it puppy love.

**Ichigo15**: We just started dating for a couple of days. And she's shy.

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo. I have some questions.

**Ichigo15**: Yes?

**FearTheGrimm**: Do you love her

**Ichigo15**: Well…actually I don't know.

**FearTheGrimm**: Good.

**Ichigo15**: What?

**FearTheGrimm**: Sorry. I didn't want to write that.

**Ichigo15**: But you wrote it. Oh well. At least you're the old Grimmjow, doesn't mince matters.

**FearTheGrimm**: What do you mean old Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: Well, there was a time where you avoided me, and then you completely went nuts as I told you about Inoue. But now I have the feeling you're back to normal. I'm glad we're friends again.

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo. Wanna come to my house.

**Ichigo15**: Now? But we have school tomorrow.

**FearTheGrimm**: I know.

**Ichigo15**: I'll go ask my dad.

**FearTheGrimm**: …

**Ichigo15**: Wow, he said yes. Why do you want me to sleep at your place all of a sudden?

**FearTheGrimm**: Well, we gotta celebrate the fact that we're friends again.

**Ichigo15**: If you say so…I'll go prepare my stuff then.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hurry.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…bye.

_Ichigo15 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: Ichigo

Tatsuki. Now I'm really worried about Ichigo. At school he doesn't talk to me, he didn't accept my bento and he's avoiding me. I'm sure you noticed too. He seems to be tense…and worried about something. And he didn't go to his kendo training, he went straight home with Grimmjow. Did I do something wrong?

From: Arisawa Tatsuki

To: Inoue Orihime

Subject: I noticed too

Yup, something's wrong with him. He didn't even talk to me, or to Chad. Maybe something happened within his family, I don't know. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, don't forget, boys are stupid.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo15 has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: How are you, Ichi?

**Ichigo15**: This is wrong, so wrong.

**FearTheGrimm**: What do you mean? It's not wrong.

**Ichigo15**: Yes it is. I'm such a terrible person.

**FearTheGrimm**: Stop feeling guilty. You have to accept it.

**Ichigo15**: Grimmjow, I just started dating Inoue, and I already cheated on her…with my best friend. No, wait. You raped me.

**FearTheGrimm**: No I didn't. You looked rather pleased yesterday. And you kissed back.

**Ichigo15**: Shit, shit, shit.

**FearTheGrimm**: So. When are you gonna tell her about us?

**Ichigo15**: There is no US. She's never going to know, because it never happened, okay? I can't believe this is happening.

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo, it is happening. We almost did it yesterday, and you found it good right?

**Ichigo15**: It was an accident. You know boys, they're stupid, they don't think about their actions.

**FearTheGrimm**: But you liked it, come on, admit it.

**Ichigo15**: OKAY, I liked it. But that was the last time we did that kind of stuff.

**FearTheGrimm**: Could it be that you have feelings for me?

**Ichigo15**: Oh no, no, no, no.

**FearTheGrimm**: Well, you could have easily punched me yesterday. You didn't really fend me off.

**Ichigo15**: SHUT UP.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hehe, gotcha! How about going a little further tomorrow evening, Berry?

**Ichigo15**: What?! I said that was the last time, you should be happy that I'm still talking to you, you perverted rapist.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, okay, I'm sorry.

**Ichigo15**: Fine.

**FearTheGrimm**: What are you gonna do when your girlfriend finds out?

**Ichigo15**: She's not gonna find out.

**FearTheGrimm**: You know, you're voice is kinda sexy when you moan.

**Ichigo15**: I don't want to talk about that anymore. It is never going to happen again. I'm hetero. You're gay. And hetero and gay don't belong together.

**FearTheGrimm**: Well, maybe you're bisexual?

**Ichigo15**: No I'm definitely not bisexual. Grimmjow, I can't believe you're homosexual. I didn't expect that. As you told me that yesterday I truly was shocked.

**FearTheGrimm**: Is it so bad to be gay?

**Ichigo15**: No, I didn't say it was bad, I'm just surprised that one of the most manliest guys I know is gay.

**FearTheGrimm**: Are you sure you're not gay too?

**Ichigo15**: Yes I'm sure. I'm going. Bye.

**FearTheGrimm**: See you at school, Berry.

_Ichigo15 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: Yesss!

Ulquiorra, my friend, I owe you something. Guess what happened. I invited Ichi to my place, I told him I was gay, he was shocked, then I kissed him. Just like that. His expression was priceless as I told him. At first he was against it, then he caved in and kissed back. I don't believe him that he doesn't have feelings for me, I mean, imagine you kissing me, I would kill you, man. After kissing we almost did it, but he didn't want to, so I just gave him a nice hand job. I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. It's just that I'm so happy right now. I would love to see Inoue's face when she finds out that I kissed and jerked off her boyfriend. That bitch! You know what I'm gonna do? If Ichigo doesn't want to tell her, I'll walk up to her and announce it to her myself. Then she'll make a stupid face, and I'll slap her and break her nose. You can't imagine how much I hate her. I'll do that tomorrow.

From: Ulquiorra Schiffer

To: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

Subject: Congratulations

I'm glad I could help. It's amazing you already told him. And it is even more amazing that he didn't kill you or call the police. I think he has feelings for you. But I'm not that sure. Maybe he should have a little conversation with me on the internet, then I could find out. And by the way: First of all, don't you dare fantasize about me kissing you. That is disgusting, I would never do that. And second, I do not want to know what you did with him. That is your privacy. I'm just here to give you some advice. I'm a psychologist, not a sex therapist.

From: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

To: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Subject: Psychologist my ass

You call yourself a psychologist? And I never asked you for help for sex stuff! What do you know about sex anyway, I'm sure you never had a girlfriend. It's just you and your computer. You know the song _I Love My Computer_? That one fits to you. God, I'm the happiest man alive. I could even punch Ichigo at the moment! The only problems I have to solve are: 1) get rid of the bitch and 2) convince Ichigo that he wants me too. That shouldn't be that difficult. I mean, we already did something quite intimate. But he just doesn't want to accept it. Oh! A wonderful idea just popped into my mind! I'll draw the bitch's face on a watermelon and punch it until it's slobber. I don't care if watermelons are expensive, it's worth it. I swear to God, Inoue is one of the people I hate the most. Remember Aizen, that teacher we had? God, I hated that man. I can't imagine how you could be his ducky…Oh well, who cares. Summer vacation is coming up, and you know what that means? I can easily seduce him! God, I'm starting to fantasize again. See you, man.

* * *

There you go, it happened. I mean, we're already at chapter 5, something had to happen. I know it's a little fast, but who cares. Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

So, you readers want to know what happened at Grimmjow's place? Then here it is! This is going to be a special chapter, it's not going to be in instant chat or email form. Some readers requested this, and I think it's a very good idea to make a chapter like this when something special happens between Grimmjow and Ichigo. I mean, this is a yaoi fanfiction, so we need yaoi! Have fun, hope you like it!

* * *

Ichigo turned off his computer and packed his stuff. Why did Grimmjow suddenly want him to come to his place? It sounded very spontaneous. '_Hurry._' The orange-haired teenager ran down the stairs with his school bag on his back. He rapidly said goodbye to his family and sprinted all the way to Grimmjow's place.

'Wait a minute. Why am I in such a hurry? And why am I so excited?' Ichigo asked himself. Maybe because he was happy to have his best friend back. He finally reached the teal-haired boy's apartment and tried to catch his breath. Grimmjow happily opened the door and led Ichigo directly to his bedroom, bringing two glasses of water and some snacks with him. They sat down on the floor, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, Ichigo, is there anything new?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope, nothing new." Ichigo felt something going on. Grimmjow wasn't the kind of person who started getting nervous about something.

"How's your family?"

"They're fine, they're fine."

Once again, silence. Ichigo felt uncomfortable. Didn't they want to celebrate something? Aren't celebrations supposed to be happy?

Grimmjow drank his water and suddenly made a serious face. "Ichigo, I have to tell you something. It is very important." Blue eyes fixed chocolate eyes. Ichigo gulped. It really seemed to be _very_ important. He didn't see that earnest face that often. What did Grimmjow want to say? Maybe he wanted to beat him to death because of something, or something horrible happened.

"You must promise not to run away after I told you this." Grimmjow said with a frown. Ichigo nodded his head and was dying to hear what his friend wanted to say.

"Okay, so…you know, there are certain people who are different." Grimmjow mentally hit himself. '_Holy shit, did I just say that? That sounded so retarded!_'

"Uhm…well yes." Ichigo said, sweat dropping.

"I mean…for example, there are women who like women instead of men, and men who like men instead of women." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You mean homosexuals?"

"Yes. Listen. I'm one of those. I'm gay." Grimmjow finally said, crossing his arms, waiting for Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. After a moment without changing his expression, he narrowed his eyes and grinned.

"You're kidding, right? Is there some kind of camera hidden somewhere in the room? You want to outsmart me, right? Like in that show, Punk'd. So, where's the camera?" Ichigo stood up and looked for a camera.

Grimmjow sighed. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and forced him to sit down on the floor.

"Damn it, there is no camera, and this is not a joke. Let me say it clearly: I'm gay. And I. Want. You."

Ichigo's expression was priceless. He didn't want to believe that, but Grimmjow's tone was so serious, it had to be true.

"Grimmjow, stop joking about that. That's not funny anymore." Ichigo gulped. Grimmjow let out a little groan and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders.

"Then I'll have to prove you that I'm serious, you fucking berry head." The teal-haired boy smirked and kissed the younger one. Ichigo freaked out. First of all, his best friend, who was a boy, was kissing him, and second, that was his first kiss! After the orange-haired teenager realized what was happening, he pushed Grimmjow away and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. He was all flushed and out of breath.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow? I don't swing that way, and I have a girlfriend! Stop fooling around with me!" Ichigo grabbed his bag and wanted to leave the room, but Grimmjow was faster and locked the door.

"Oh, you bad, bad berry. Didn't you promise me not to run away?" Grimmjow grinned like a maniac, and Ichigo gulped. He quickly tried to figure out a plan to escape. The only things he could do were 1) Jump out of the window and run as fast as he could and 2) Try to get a hard object and knock out Grimmjow. And once again Ichigo was too late: the teal-haired boy pushed his friend on the bed and pinned him to the mattress.

"Get the fuck off me, you crazy bastard!" Ichigo screamed his lungs out. Maybe someone would hear him and free him from the (horny) madman above him.

"Ichigo, don't you get it? Wake up! You just said yes to Inoue because you didn't want to hurt her feelings. It's not love, but compassion." Grimmjow frowned. He knew Ichigo. He had a kind heart, and he was the type of person who didn't want to hurt his friends.

Ichigo frowned too and tried to kick Grimmjow between the legs. "What do you know about my feelings? Now let go of me, I swear to God, you'll pay for this!"

Suddenly Grimmjow lowered his face and kissed Ichigo. The orange-haired teenager had accidentally left his mouth a little open, and this gave Grimmjow the opportunity to slide his tongue inside it. Ichigo shivered at the new sensation. It was gross, so slimy and weird, but somehow it felt…amazing. He shook off that last thought and tried to push Grimmjow away, but without success.

Many things quickly rushed through his mind in that moment. Maybe it was true what Grimmjow just said about him and Inoue? And why did Grimmjow like him? No, the most important question at the moment was: Why didn't he feel disgusted? Normally you would feel sick if someone you actually don't want to kiss sticks his tongue into your mouth. But Ichigo didn't feel disgusted. On the contrary, he felt good. The sensation was wonderful. Now Ichigo's passion won over his consciousness and he kissed back. He hesitantly played with Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow felt this and broke the kiss to get some air.

"So you like it, huh? I bet you didn't do this with your girlfriend." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

'_What the hell did I just do? I just cheated on Inoue…with Grimmjow!_' Ichigo thought. The poor boy was so confused, he couldn't think properly.

Then Grimmjow covered Ichigo's neck with kisses, and in response the younger boy moaned. The teal-haired teenager chuckled.

"What an interesting sound. You should do that more often." Grimmjow definitely wanted to hear that again. Now nothing could stop him. Finally he caught Ichigo. The fact that his berry kissed back was a sign of his victory. He grinned and licked his lips. Now he could go a little further. Slowly one of his hands slid down between Ichigo's legs and groped his erection.

"Oh la la, someone's getting hard! Look, just like mine." Ichigo's face turned into a bright red. If he had the strength, he would send Grimmjow flying to the moon, but he didn't have it. He quickly glanced at his molester's pants and gulped. Grimmjow was in fact very hard. Ichigo mentally screamed for help. What was going to happen? Was Grimmjow going to rape him now?

Suddenly he felt his pants slide down and a hand gently stroking his manhood. Ichigo moaned loudly, which made the teal-haired boy chuckle.

"You seem to really enjoy my treatment. I didn't even do much. You slutty little thing."

"Shut up! Shit…stop talking and continue, damn it." Ichigo froze. '_Holy shit, I think I'm going bonkers…did I just order Grimmjow to continue?!_ _Forgive me, Inoue! My hormones are forcing me to do this, this is puberty's fault!_' Grimmjow grinned.

"As you wish, Berry." Suddenly a hand slit under Ichigo's boxers and started jerking off the boy's member. Ichigo panted heavily. Grimmjow observed his friend's impassioned expression. His own erection started hurting. Maybe Ichigo could do him a little favour afterwards. For some minutes only Ichigo's panting could be heard. Then white stars covered his vision and he came into Grimmjow's hand with a little scream.

Ichigo laid there on the bed, coming down from his climax. His eyes were wide open, and he couldn't believe what just happened. Grimmjow couldn't stand the pain in his pants and quickly jerked himself off.

Hard breathing filled the air. For a long time the two just sat there on the bed, not looking at each other. Grimmjow was completely satisfied with his victory. And Ichigo was speechless.

"So, you liked it, huh? Wanna go further?" Grimmjow asked with a lustful tone.

Ichigo shook his head. "Grimmjow, just leave me alone. My mental image has just been damaged, I'm trying to come back down again."

Grimmjow chuckled and wanted to stroke Ichigo's head, but the orange-heared boy slapped the hand away.

"Fuck. Off." Grimmjow sighed and stood up.

"Fine, you can sleep in my room, I'll just sleep outside in the living room." He opened the door, but before he went out, he stood still and chuckled.

"But don't forget, you kissed back, and it seemed you enjoyed. So don't you dare think that I raped you, or something like that. Think about it. Good night, Ichigo, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" He shut the door and left Ichigo all by himself.

Ichigo gulped. Grimmjow was right. Although he didn't want to accept it, he actually was right. What should he do? What's if Inoue, or his friends would find out? He was such a horrible person…tears came to his eyes: he couldn't stand the confusion in his head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the morning, a loud sound woke up the orange-haired teenager. He looked at the digital watch standing on Grimmjow's night stand. It was six o'clock. What was Grimmjow doing so early? He peeked out of the bedroom and saw the teal-haired boy sitting on front of the television with a chocolate bar in his hand.

'_What is he watching?_' Ichigo asked himself, blinking his eyes.

_Here! Bamboo-copter! Ah, ah , ah, I love you very much, Doraemon!_

Ichigo sweat-dropped. You just can't be angry with Grimmjow. He sighed and went back into the bedroom.

* * *

Okay, I hoped you liked it. I know it's not that special, but you wanted to know what happened! Please do not ask me why Grimmjow's watching Doraemon at six o'clock in the morning. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that I didn't update for such a long time, but I have a lot to do in the moment. My parents are putting pressure on me, they want to know what I want to study after school, but I'm not sure yet, and they want to know where I want to study. Probably abroad, I'm definitely not staying in Austria! And school is bugging me, so much to do!!! But I'll stop whining around, I should be happy that I have some time to continue writing my fanfic! So have fun with the next chapter!

* * *

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**Subject**: Back to normal

Hi Tatsuki! I'm so glad Ichigo's back to normal. You know, he spends more time with me at school, and he's so cute! He makes compliments that just make my day! For example, yesterday he said that I had beautiful hair, and I was so happy. And he went to his kendo training, and you know what he did afterwards? He picked me up from my handicraft club and brought me home. He's so perfect. And I love it when he smiles. His smile is so warm, and I would do anything just to see it. I have no idea what happened to him, but I love the way he is now. Remember when he was so tense the other day? I was so worried about him! But now everything's okay, and he's the perfect boyfriend. Still some days then summer vacation will start! Which means I can spend every day with Ichigo! Okay, I have to learn for our math exam tomorrow. Bye!

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: So cute

Oh God, you two are so adorable. So, did you two already kiss? Did you hold hands as he brought you home? I want to know every single detail! I didn't expect Ichigo to be such a cute boyfriend, I thought he would be really shy. And yes, I noticed that he smiles more often now. And you know why? Because he's so happy to have such a cute girl like you, Hime! Oh crap we have a math exam tomorrow? I didn't start learning yet! Thanks for reminding me, see you tomorrow!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. Ichigo15 has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**:Ichigo, are you trying to piss me off?

**Ichigo15**: What? Why?

**FearTheGrimm**: Don't be so fucking naïve, you're avoiding me!

**Ichigo15**: No, I'm not.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh yeah? So instead of waiting for me after kendo training, you go pick up your girlfriend and leave me behind with pineapple.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, sorry about that, but I think it's my duty to pick her up and bring her home. That's what you do as a boyfriend.

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay, so why didn't you eat lunch with me today? I was looking for you!

**Ichigo15**: I…ate with Inoue.

**FearTheGrimm**: Thank you very much.

**Ichigo15**: Come on, Grimmjow, I have to spend some time with her too!

**FearTheGrimm**: Yeah right, I'm sure you just don't want to be alone with me.

**Ichigo15**: Why are you saying that? And don't know what you're talking about.

**FearTheGrimm**: Are you really that stupid or are you just pretending?

**Ichigo15**: I'm not stupid! I just want to spend some time with Inoue!

**FearTheGrimm**: And I want to spend some time with my best friend!

**Ichigo15**: …

**FearTheGrimm**: Good, I have to go. See you tomorrow.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…bye.

_FearTheGrimm has signed out. LaEsperanza__ has signed in._

**Ichigo15**: Chad! What's up? You don't come online that often.

**LaEsperanza**: Well, I'm online now.

**Ichigo15**: Did you already learn for math?

**LaEsperanza**: Yes.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…

**LaEsperanza**: Ichigo, if something wrong, then you can tell me.

**Ichigo15**: What? Why should something be wrong, I'm fine!

**LaEsperanza**: …

**LaEsperanza**: What's up with you and Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: What?

**LaEsperanza**: Tell me Ichigo.

**Ichigo15**: …

**Ichigo15**: Okay, Chad, you're one of my best friends, right?

**LaEsperanza**: Yes.

**Ichigo15**: And we trust each other, right?

**LaEsperanza**: Yes.

**Ichigo15**: Good…so will you promise me not to tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you now?

**LaEsperanza**: I promise, Ichigo. My lips are sealed.

**Ichigo15**: So, as you know I'm dating Inoue.

**LaEsperanza**: Yes.

**Ichigo15**: Well, some days after she confessed to me, I was at Grimmjow's place, and there something happened.

**LaEsperanza**: Madre mia…by "something"...do you mean…

**Ichigo15**: Please don't write it, I'm sure you know what I mean.

**LaEsperanza**: With Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: I mean, we didn't do "it", he just did something to me.

**LaEsperanza**: So…you cheated on Inoue.

**Ichigo15**: Well…yes, I did.

**LaEsperanza**: With Grimmjow.

**Ichigo15**: Yes, with Grimmjow, my best friend.

**LaEsperanza**: Ichigo, I thought you were a faithful person. I'm…disappointed.

**Ichigo15**: I know I'm a terrible person, but please understand, it wasn't my fault.

**LaEsperanza**: Ichigo, you cheated on your girlfriend with your best friend, and then you say that it isn't your fault? And why are you pretending like nothing happened? You're being so nice to Inoue, what will happen if she finds out about you and Grimmjow? And you can't avoid Grimmjow, remember, he's your friend too.

**Ichigo15**: Wow, I never thought you could write so much. But, anyway, Chad, please don't blame me, but I'm so confused, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Inoue's feelings, that's why I want to be a good boyfriend. And I don't want to be alone with Grimmjow. What's if he rapes me again?

**LaEsperanza**: Wait a minute, rape? I thought you didn't do "it".

**Ichigo15**: Well, I…I don't know, forget about it.

**LaEsperanza**: Okay. Ichigo, you should tell Inoue.

**Ichigo15**: What? I can't do that. I don't want to hurt her.

**LaEsperanza**: Why did you even do something with Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: I don't know.

**LaEsperanza**: Do you have feelings for him?

**Ichigo15**: WHAT? No, I don't think so. I'm not gay.

**LaEsperanza**: Ichigo, you're confused. You know, my abuelo always told me to listen to my heart if I don't know what to do. You should take your time and think about your situation. I have to go now. See you tomorrow.

**Ichigo15**: Thank you, Chad. And please don't tell anyone about Grimmjow.

**LaEsperanza**: Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. That's what friends are for.

_LaEsperanza has signed out. Ichigo15 has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**Subject**: Summer vacation

Hooray, finally vacation! I can't wait to go swimming, or go to the beach and smash watermelons, or do other funny things! But you know what's sad? Ichigo told me that he's driving away with his family, so we can't do anything together! That's so sad! But thank God he's just gone for the first two weeks. Want to go eat some ice cream with me tomorrow, Tatsuki-chan?

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Ice cream

Oh I'd love to go eat some ice cream tomorrow! You know, first Ichigo didn't plan anything for his summer vacation. Oh well, you know his dad, always so spontaneous! Did he tell you where he's going? And why isn't he taking you with? That would be so cute! But oh well. See you tomorrow, Hime!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**To**: Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Subject**: Guess what

Ulquiorra Schiffer, the craziest thing happened to me. First Ichigo started sticking around with his little bitch, and acted like a wannabe-gentleman, and of course he kept avoiding me. He doesn't want to be alone with me, he's afraid that I'll do something to him. I mean, do I look like a crazy pervert? So, yesterday I wanted to go home alone and celebrate the fact that summer vacation is starting and that I don't have to attend summer school thanks to Ichigo's private lessons. And guess who comes running after me? Ichigo. I thought he already picked up his girlfriend and left me behind again, so I was surprised. He asked me if he could talk to me, and I said yes. So there we were, walking to my place. We talked about random stuff, I told him about Aizen-sensei, and how annoying that teacher was. God, I would laugh so hard if he becomes Ichigo's teacher next school year. Anyway, we arrive at my place and here the crazy stuff starts. We were in the living room, watching something on the television, and suddenly he turns it off and looks at me with this serious frowning face. He said that I was right about his feelings towards Inoue, and that he decided to tell her about what we did. Dude, you know how happy I was in that moment? I could have knocked him out, call that bitch, and laugh my heart out into the phone and tell her that she lost! But instead of doing that I just sat there and looked at Ichigo with a calm face. Then he started blushing and then I knew exactly what would come next. He confessed to me. He actually confessed to me. He said that he had feelings for me, but he didn't know why. I'm sure you're burning to know what happened next, but I won't tell you! Ha! I'm so happy. And to celebrate the whole thing I decided to go to the beach with Ichigo, and he'll be staying at my place for the first two weeks. His dad really seems to like me, he immediately accepted. Wow, I wrote a lot. Fine, see you, you freak!

**From**: Ulquiorra Schiffer

**To**: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Subject**: How nice for you

Grimmjow, actually, I think I can sense what happened next. But I must say, it's really a surprise that he confessed to you so suddenly. Did something happen? Oh well, have fun with him. Oh yeah, and I decided to start a career as online psychologist.

* * *

Yay, finished! So you wanna know what happened after Ichigo's confession? Coming up next: A special chapter about what happened! Hope you liked it, thank you for reading and please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here comes the next special chapter! What happened after Ichigo confessed to Grimmjow! Have fun!

* * *

"Grimmjow! Wait!"

Grimmjow turned his head and spotted the orange-haired boy running towards him. Ichigo soon stood in front of him, panting and trying to catch his breath. After some seconds chocolate brown eyes looked up at him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. You look exhausted. Wanna come to my place?"

Ichigo nodded. The two teenagers smiled at each other and made their way to Grimmjow's apartment. They talked about random things, for example about their kendo training, or the food they ate, but Ichigo didn't mention what he actually wanted to discuss with his friend. Grimmjow sensed that it was something important. He could feel it in the air, Ichigo was nervous. But the orange-haired teen tried to cover his uptightness with his frown and a smile.

They finally arrived, and Grimmjow slowly opened the door. They took off their shoes and seated themselves in the living room. Grimmjow decided to turn on the television to watch one of his favourite shows. For some minutes the two boys just sat still on the sofa, staring at the screen.

_So, Boris, Deal or No Deal?_

_Of course No Deal!_

_Okay, you have to choose between the last two suitcases! But choose wisely, because one of them has a giant amount of money!_

_Fine…I'll take…_

Suddenly the television went off.

"What the fuck Ichigo, I wanted to see that!" Grimmjow wanted to snatch the remote controller out of Ichigo's hand, but after he saw his friend's serious expression he just sat still and waited.

"Grimmjow, I have to tell you something. Please listen to me."

Grimmjow calmly crossed his arms. What would come now?

"I thought about what you have told me about my feelings for Inoue. And I thought about your feelings you have for me. Well, I don't know if you're in love with me, but it is obvious that you want me physically. I thought about all these things last night, I couldn't sleep. And I think you were right about the compassion thing. I don't love Inoue. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings."

Grimmjow stared at his friend. His expression remained calm, and he didn't move at all. But in the inside, his heart was thumping like mad. He finally convinced Ichigo. And somehow he could feel what was coming next. He glanced at the orange-haired boy and saw a slight blush on his cheeks. How cute!

"Well…and actually, what I wanted to tell you was…I think…I like you. I really like you."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He actually said it. Ichigo Kurosaki confessed to him. He couldn't hold back any longer, so he jumped at his friend and pinned him to the sofa.

"You changed your mind pretty fast. So, why do you like me?"

Ichigo struggled under him and his face became even redder than before. "Grimmjow, I feel embarrassed, could I please explain this all to you in a normal pose?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Fine, then tell me in a normal pose."

He let go of him, but instead of letting him sit normally, he pulled him onto his laps and held him tight.

"Okay, with 'normal pose' I meant something else, but who cares." Ichigo blushed. Actually he felt really comfortable, but he didn't want to show Grimmjow that he liked it.

Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "So, tell me. I'm waiting."

Ichigo gulped. He could feel Grimmjow's breath near his ear. He liked that feeling. "Grimmjow, I think you're a really cool guy. We share the same interests, and we can talk about everything. And there is something about you that I really like, I just don't know what it is."

"Hey, where's the 'handsome, sexy, hot' part?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Well, I think you are handsome…and you have charm." Ichigo's heart was thumping. "And I must admit I liked what we did the last time I slept here."

Grimmjow could feel his berry turning red. Ichigo was so cute! "So you liked it, huh? Wanna do it again?"

Suddenly something hit Ichigo's mind. He felt so…naughty. He just wanted to push Grimmjow down on the sofa, undress him and taste every single inch of his skin. What was this emotion? Was it caused by Grimmjow's sexy voice? He just couldn't tell. He didn't even care anymore. All he wanted was Grimmjow.

Ichigo turned his head and softly put his lips on Grimmjow's. The teal-haired boy was surprised. Ichigo wanted to take the initiative! This turned him on, so once again he pinned the younger one to the sofa and kissed back. He didn't expect that it would go so fast. This time Ichigo didn't struggle, but instead he put his arms around Grimmjow's neck and moaned for more. He was a complete different person.

Then Grimmjow turned Ichigo's body around, so that the orange-haired boy was now lying on his stomach. Ichigo gave a little groan. He really loved the feeling of being kissed.

"Ichigo, my God, relax! I didn't know you were so naughty! Here, let me give you a massage. You seem to be really tensed." Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

He undid Ichigo's shirt and threw it on the floor. Slowly he massaged the boy's shoulders, travelling down to his lower-back. Ichigo smiled with satisfaction. Grimmjow's hands were so good, and he didn't have a massage for such a long time.

He felt so good that he didn't notice Grimmjow's hands wandering into his pants. And in a second those pants were gone too, and all that was left were his boxers. Ichigo wanted to turn around and admire Grimmjow's body, but he for now he just enjoyed the service he was given.

"OOOUUUCH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ichigo kicked Grimmjow away, and the teal-haired teenager landed on the floor with a loud thump. "Are you out of your mind? That hurt like hell, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't even put in the whole finger."

Ichigo felt a stinging pain in his ass. What a horrible pain! He would never forget that one. "You can't just stick a finger into me without my permission! That seriously hurt!" The orange-haired teen tried to forget the pain, but it wasn't possible. If a finger already hurt that much, then how would Grimmjow's 'thing' feel?

Grimmjow stood up and patted Ichigo's head. "I'm sorry, I'm sure with lube it wouldn't hurt that much."

Ichigo's eyes blinked. Lube sounded like a very good idea. "Do you have any lube?"

"Nope. But we could look for something in the flat that could be used as lube."

Ichigo still felt that passion in him. He really wanted Grimmjow. So they had to find the lube quickly. Grimmjow searched in the bathroom: He found some body lotion and shampoo. And Ichigo rummaged in the kitchen: He got some butter, condensed milk and chocolate sauce. They gathered everything and went to Grimmjow's bedroom.

Ichigo lay on the bed, staring at Grimmjow with lustful eyes. "Hurry up, Grimmjow, choose whatever you want, I don't care what you take, just hurry."

"I don't know what happened to you, but I just love the way you are now." Grimmjow said with a smirk. He decided to use condensed milk as lube. He settled down between Ichigo's spread legs and covered his fingers with 'lube'.

"Okay, I'm putting in a finger now. You ready?"

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. He was afraid to feel that pain again. Slowly Grimmjow stuck in his index finger, and this made Ichigo moan. Thanks to the 'lube' it didn't hurt that much, yet there still was discomfort. Grimmjow slid his finger in and out, and Ichigo felt embarrassed. Because of the 'lube', a weird, slimy sound filled the air, and the younger boy couldn't stop moaning. Once he glanced at Grimmjow, and clear blue eyes met his. He wasn't used to that kind of eye contact, so he just closed his eyes, or looked at something else.

After a moment, Grimmjow thought that it was time to put in another finger. He added his middle finger and this made Ichigo twitch. The pain became bigger, and the older teen noticed this. He thought about a solution how to ease the pain. He once heard about this one spot that would make a guy go crazy if you hit it. "_Thank you porn sites_" he said to himself mentally.

So he stuck his fingers even deeper inside Ichigo, trying to find that spot. The orange-haired boy started screaming. Did Grimmjow want to tear him apart?

"Ichigo, I'm trying to find that spot. Please be patient." Grimmjow kissed him to distract him, but the pain just didn't go away. Suddenly he felt tears coming from Ichigo's eyes. Did it hurt that much? He quickly took out his fingers and Ichigo moaned loudly.

"Idiot, did you have to take out your fingers so fast?" He wiped his tears away and didn't have the guts to look at Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow, but it really hurts. Maybe we should stop now."

Grimmjow sighed. He really wanted to go further, but if Ichigo wasn't ready yet…

"Why don't we just cuddle a little?" Ichigo proposed with a smile.

The teal-haired boy smiled too and put his cover over the two of them. He held on tight to Ichigo's waist. The two of them stared at each other.

"Grimmjow…do you think that I'm slutty now? I feel so embarrassed…I don't know what came over me…" Ichigo blushed. He felt so naughty.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Nah, I think you're cute. So, what are you going to do about Inoue?"

"I guess I have to tell her the truth…but it hurts. I don't want to do this to her."

"Well, actually it's your own fault. You put yourself in this situation."

Grimmjow was right. Ichigo sighed. He thought about a way how to tell her without hurting her. He was such a horrible person. Suddenly a kiss landed on his forehead.

"Don't make such a face. I prefer your naughty look, berry." Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo pouted and closed his eyes. He could still feel the pain in his ass.

"Hey, Ichigo! I have the perfect idea! Why don't you spend the two first weeks with me? You can stay at my place! Come on, let's call your dad."

Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow could actually be really cute. But he still had something on his mind: How should he tell Inoue?

* * *

Tadaa! So that's what happened! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!

And by the way, the thing they watched was 'Deal or No Deal'. I really like that game show, in the end it always gets so suspenseful.


	9. Chapter 9

And again I have to apologize for not uploading any stories of mine…but now, I have a little time, so let's continue our Cyber Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: How are you?

Hi there, Ichigo! So, how are your holidays? I haven't heard anything from you these last two weeks… Perhaps you don't have internet, or you left your cell phone at home, I don't know. So anyways, I went to the beach with Tatsuki everyday, it was so funny! I'm sure that if you would have been there, it would have been even funnier…you know who I saw at the supermarket? I saw Grimmjow-kun buying a lot of bottles with a weird liquid thingy inside (maybe body oil or something). I think he didn't see me, he was quite in a hurry. And how are Karin and Yuzu, and your dad? I hope you have fun, can't wait to get our answer, love, Orihime.

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Summer pictures

Yo Ichigo! How are you doing? Are you still alive? Didn't hear anything from you the first two weeks. Maybe you're having too much fun and forgot us (gosh I'm sounding like Keigo)! I made a looot of pictures while we were on the beach, I'm attaching them to this email. Orihime got herself a new bikini, it really suits her, don't you think? And please check out Ishida's sunburn, he looks son funny! Anyways, see ya!

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: You should tell her

Ichigo, I think you should tell Inoue about Grimmjow and you, or do anything else, but I don't want you to hurt her. Two and a half weeks have passed, and not a sign of you. I thought you were gone for just two weeks. Inoue even bought you a gift, I think she really loves you. You are both dear friends of mine, but please don't do this to her, if she finds out she'll be really sad losing you.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_FearTheGrimm has signed in. HanaHime has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh hello there, my dear friend! How are you!

**HanaHime**: Hi Grimmjow-kun. I'm fine and you? How are your holidays?

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh they are very amusing. And how are yours?

**HanaHime**: They are fun, it's just that I didn't here anything from Ichigo, he didn't write me…

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh how weird…he wrote me every single day, telling me how much fun he had, all those cool people he met, and all his thoughts…we really are the best of friends, you must know.

**HanaHime**: He really wrote you everyday? So he had internet?

**FearTheGrimm**: Well, duh, how should he write me mails if he didn't have internet?

**HanaHime**: I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused at the moment.

**FearTheGrimm**: Oh that's alright, my friend, I really have no idea why that bad boy Ichigo didn't write his girlfriend…but don't worry, I'm sure he thought about you.

**HanaHime**: Yeah…I hope so. I have to go now, bye Grimmjow-kun.

**FearTheGrimm**: Sayonara, Orihime-chan!

_HanaHime has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo; Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Subject**: Party next week

Hey guys, next week there's this Summer Jam party at Shuuhei's house. And I'm inviting you! You should feel honoured. Okay, so tell me if you're coming or not. Ichigo, you can take with your girlfriend.

**From**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**To**: Abarai Renji

**Subject**: Hell yeah

Yeah we're coming, just pick us up at my place, you know where I live. And unfortunately Ichigo's girlfriend can't come. Gosh Shuuhei's parties always were the best. Can't wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**To**: Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Subject**: Shuuhei party

Hey did you get invited to Shuuhei's party? Remember the last time, you were so drunk that you started stripping in front of everyone? You should be a stripper instead of an online psychologist. And guess what, I totally broke Inoue, that bitch. She thought Ichigo wasn't in Karakura, but actually he was at my place! She wrote him all these emails and stuff, but thank God I know his password, so I just deleted all the messages she wrote. I'm so good. Then I online chatted with her and told her that Ichigo sent me emails every single day, and she believed it! She is sooo stupid! And Ichigo's allowed to stay another week, actually I forced him to stay and convinced his dad. And once again, Grimm strikes back.

**From**: Ulquiorra Schiffer

**To**: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**Subject**: You selfish bastard

You really are a selfish bastard, Grimmjow, you know that? Somehow I pity that poor girl. And what happens if Ichigo finds out that you are the one manipulating everything, he'll hate you. Maybe I don't Ichigo, but after everything you told me, I think he really likes that Inoue as a friend and wouldn't want to hurt her. And if you completely break her, and he finds out that it's your fault, then I think you'll lose him. Grimmjow, if I were you, I would stop your actions and let Ichigo talk to Inoue, that's his stuff. Honestly, listen to my advice. By the way, didn't you do anything with your Ichigo these last two weeks? Normally, if something special happens, you always tell me. I sense that you're sexually deprived. Serves you right. And yes, I got invited to Shuuhei's party, and I didn't strip at the party, it was you. I even have a video of your strip session. You were so drunk that you forgot about it, and I don't know why, but Shuuhei told you that I stripped.

**From**: Grimmjow Jaggerjack

**To**: Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Subject**: Shut up

What the fuck, I stripped? Damn it, so that's why the next day all these chicks jumped at me. Oh well, I have a nice, muscular body, unlike you, skinny. Why should I stop torturing her, I hate her. And she deserves it. And damn it, how do you know that nothing happened? Yes, I haven't had sex for at least three weeks, and that is horrible. Ichigo just doesn't want, and I have no idea why. I mean, I don't think that it hurts that much, he's totally exaggerating. I mean, hello, here I am, I have Ichigo for myself for two weeks, and we didn't do anything. I just trained him how to French kiss perfectly, that was fun. Yet he refused to go further, he said that he wanted to wait a little, and some shit like that. Doesn't he know who I am? I wanna fuck right away and I catch my prey, and he just talking about all this moral love shit, whatever. If a girl would do that to me, I'd drop her right away, but Ichigo's special. God, that just sounded so corny. Anyways, I have to find more plans to torture Inoue, see ya later!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Hi there

Hi there Inoue, how are you? I didn't hear anything from you, and I'm sorry that I didn't write, but I didn't have internet. I just got some emails from Tatsuki and Chad, and I think that new bikini suits you. Are you mad at me? I'm just asking myself because you are the only one who didn't write. And if you want we can meet on Saturday and so something. Ichigo

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Finally

Finally an answer from you, Ichigo! That's weird, I wrote you an email, perhaps something went wrong. And Grimmjow told me that you wrote him everyday…but let's not talk about that now, I'm fine now, and I'm so glad you wrote me! I would love to go out with you on Saturday, how about taking a walk in the city?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Re: Finally

Grimmjow? Mhm… oh well, just wait for me on that bench beside the riverbank, you know, the usual bench where we often meet with the others. I'll be there at 6 pm. See you then.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Yasutora Sado

**Subject**: You are right

Hey Chad, sorry that I didn't answer, it's just that I didn't have much time to right emails. You are right, I should tell Inoue, I don't want her to suffer. And I feel so terrible, believe me, it's just that I can't control my feelings, I still don't know why I even started something with Grimmjow. I'm meeting her on Saturday, and I'll tell her everything, I won't lie.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

From: Inoue Orihime

To: Arisawa Tatsuki

Subject: horrible

I know it's late and I should be sleeping right know, but today was the most horrible day in my life. I tried to call you, but you turned off your phone, so I'll just write everything down. I can't stop my tears, I think my eyes are really swollen. So, Ichigo told me to wait for him on the bench beside the riverbank, so I went there and made myself as pretty as possible, since I didn't see him for three weeks. After fifteen minutes I started worrying, because Ichigo isn't the type who comes late, so I wrote him a text message, but he didn't answer. There I was waiting for him, I think about three hours. I know I could have gone home, but I really wanted to see him, and maybe something happened to him, I don't know. It started getting cold, and I wanted to cry, yet then I got a message from him, and you know what he wrote? "It's over. Quit whining, you're annoying." How could he? What did I do? And I didn't know that he was the type to break up per text message. Tatsuki what should I do? I can't stop crying, my heart is aching, I really need someone right now. I don't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

How can I do this to poor Inoue, I'm evil. Actually I like her, but it's just in this story she has the annoying part. Oh well, this chapter's finished. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't have much to say…I have my final French exam on Wednesday (normally I should be studying right now, but I can't stand French literature anymore), and I'm sick right now

Hooray, I love summer break! I finally have time for my beloved Grimmjow x Ichigo stories again…The only thing that sucks is that I'm broke and I have to work…but I'm going to survive Background music: _Eye of the Tiger_! Now have fun with the new chapter of Cyber Confessions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Bastard

You fucking bastard, do you actually know what you have done? I would have never thought that you were the kind of guy who would do this to such a poor girl! You should be ashamed of yourself. Do you know what Orihime is going through right now? She can't stop crying, she's only listening to depressing music, she doesn't eat properly anymore, she doesn't smile. I am so angry right now, I swear to God, the next time I see you, I'll be the shit out of you. Actually, I don't want to see your face in the moment, it would make me sick. And how can you promise her to meet her, and then break up with her per text message? Are you out of your mind? And stop behaving like a child, you can't ignore me like that. I already tried calling you, writing text messages, and now I have to write emails…you are so dead, Kurosaki.

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: What happened?

Ichigo, Tatsuki told me everything. I thought you didn't want to hurt Inoue, now look what happened. I know you, Ichigo, and I'm sure that you would never do such a thing. Please, tell me what happened. Is Grimmjow involved with this? I have the feeling he is.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Subject**: Party

Man, Grimmjow, where were you? Didn't you tell me I should pick you up from your place? As I arrived you weren't at home. So I tried calling you, but you didn't pick up the phone. And I also tried calling Ichigo, but he didn't go to the phone either. Oh well, just tell me where you were. By the way, the party was great, a pity you weren't there. Shuuhei was sad that you didn't come, but you're already on his VIP list for the next party. See ya!

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaggerjack Grimmkjow

**Subject**: Something wrong?

Hello, is something wrong, Grimmjow? You normally don't want to miss any party, so why didn't you come to Shuuhei's? Guess what, there was this girl looking for you, I forgot her name, but she looked quite furious. She said something about you not calling her or something like that. And you still have her bra at your place, she added. Or was it her underwear? I can't remember. You have to see her for yourself, I have a headache, I think I drank too much.

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Where are you?

Okay, it's been two days now that I have written you that last email, and you still didn't answer. I even tried to visit you at your place this afternoon, but no one opened the door. Where exactly are you? Are you trying to hide? You know that summer break's soon over, so stop your childish games and come out. Please Ichigo, I'm so confused about the situation, I know you since we were small, and I have the feeling that there's something behind this whole story. Please talk to us, do it for Orihime.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Please

Listen, Ichigo, I'm sorry about what happened. Really, you can't imagine how guilty I feel right now. I know it was my fault, but please forgive me, it hurts being ignored by you. Please answer.

**From**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Come on

Oh come on now, how often should I say that I'm sorry? Stop playing the whiny bitch and answer, I know you're home, and I can visit you at any time.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Subject**: …

Okay, you know what? You are pissing me off so badly. How could I be so blind? Why did you tell Inoue that I wrote you emails everyday? Are you stupid? I saw you every single day! And she wrote me emails, and don't you think it's strange that I didn't get them? What did you do? You are the only person, who was around me the whole summer, and you don't like Inoue, so if I review everything, I come to the conclusion that you manipulated something. Are you out of your mind?! Who gave you the permission to snoop around in my private sphere?

And no, it's not finished. The moment I want to meet my girlfriend and tell her that I actually have feelings for somebody else, you order me to your place because of something urgent, then you want to drag me to a fucking party, which I haven't heard off? Hello, why didn't you tell me anything about it? I'm not as spontaneous as you, I have a life and I'm organized, so think about that the next time. The next thing that happens is that we fight, then I wake up in a hospital. Do you know the feeling of waking up in a damn unknown hospital, with a stupid headache? And the doctor told me I was knocked out for two days. Maybe the fact that you stayed by my side was nice, but the fact that it's your fault that I was unconscious for two fucking days isn't very amusing.

I didn't contact my friends yet, but I will apologize to Inoue. Did you write her that message? Do you know how much that hurt her? Now Tatsuki sent me all these threatening emails, and the rest of my friends think I'm a stupid jerk. I know, I am a jerk that I cheated on my girlfriend with an even bigger jerk, but I wasn't myself those past weeks. Grimmjow, I was about to deeply fall in love with you, and now these feelings are slowly disappearing. I wouldn't have thought that you were such an asshole. Don't you ever talk to me again, and don't visit me.

**From**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Ouch

Okay, that hurt. That long email really hurt. I'm sorry that you ended up in the hospital, as I said I know it was my fault, we shouldn't have fought outside my apartment, I forgot that there were stairs behind you, and I was so furious that you wanted to meet that bitch, that I had to punch you, yeah, then you know what happened. God, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to break up with her? Then all this wouldn't have happened. I was so jealous…I know I'm a jerk, but I'm a jerk who's in love, and I did all those stupid things because I wanted you, not just physically, but I love you for who you are. See, I said "I love you", and that's true, after those weeks we were together, my feelings grew, and you know that I'm not the person who falls in love with someone, you kind of…bewitched me. This is more than infatuation. And I don't care if you're a guy, what counts are the inner values. See, you couldn't believe that someone like me could write something like that. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerkack, the guy who had countless chicks, and who doesn't care about feelings. Ichigo, I changed. And you don't know how much that email hurt me, I know I lost you. But once again I'll apologize, and please forgive me.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Subject**: …

It's too late to apologize, Grimmjow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: I'm sorry

I wish you could just simply forget all those emails I wrote you. I am so sorry. I didn't know you were brought to the hospital the day you wanted to meet Orihime, and it was stupid to think that wrote that text message. But I wouldn't have thought that Grimmjow was behind all this…why would he do such a thing? I already noticed that he didn't really like Orihime, but that he would go so far? Okay, let's not talk about that anymore, I'm glad that you came to talk to me. And how long do you have to wear those bandages around your head? I hope you get better soon, and I'm sure Orihime will feel better too after you told her everything. Can't wait for you to heal, then we can have a good karate fight again, like in the old days!

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Relief

I knew Grimmjow was behind all of this. You're not the kind of man who would do such an act. I hope your wound heals soon, and did you tell Inoue really everything? You don't want her to be even more hurt, do you?

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Thank God

Oh my God, Ichigo, you can't imagine how happy I feel now, it's a load off my mind. I am such an idiot, thinking that you're the one who wrote me that message. And somehow, I know this is going to sound weird, I think I understand why Grimmjow-kun wrote that. There I am, crying and whining while you're unconscious, with a wound on your head, lying in a hospital bed. Grimmjow-kun must have been so worried about you, he even stayed with you, two nights long. Then I send this message, oblivious to the situation, no wonder he got angry and wrote that. Normally I should be really angry at him, actually, I am, since he manipulated so many things, but imagine that kind of thing would happen to Tatsuki, then I think I would have reacted in the same way. Please don't be too harsh to him, I think you don't really like ignoring him, you're unhappy, right? I don't want you to be unhappy, so please think about what I said, okay, Ichigo? Love, Orihime.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Help

Ulquiorra Schiffer, in the moment I don't need you as a buddy, but as a shrink. I need some fucking mental support. Today school started again, and it was one of the shittiest days in my fucking young life. I actually felt scared, with all those death glares set on me. Okay, that's not the problem, I actually don't fucking care about what my stupid classmates think about me, but the worst was Ichigo. At first I thought he ignored me, but once I caught him looking at me, with the most disappointed look I have ever seen. I think that disappointed is worse than angry. And now combine the 'disappointed' with 'ignore'. That fucking kills, man. And. Ulquiorra, I already told you about what happened that night, so you surely must know about the current situation. I love him, okay, _love_. I'm not infatuated, I can't stop thinking about him, he's ghosting around in my mind, this must be love. Grimmjow Jaggerjack just discovered the feeling of being in love. The feeling is beautiful, but it hurts if the beloved person ignores you. Fuck man, what should I do?

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaggerjack Grimmjow

**Subject**: Chill

You moron, of course I have to find out about your true feeling before you do, I'm a psychologist, what do you want. Okay, first of all, calm down. I think Ichigo has a reason to be disappointed. Didn't I once tell you that you were going too far? It's your own fault. You think that just because you apologize a couple of times, he'll come running back to you? No, Grimmjow, you have driven yourself into this misery. I know that I'm rubbing salt into your wounds, but that's the only way to teach you a lesson. And a question: Does that Inoue girl know that you had a relationship with Ichigo? I need to know more, so that I can analyse your dearly beloved's behaviour. This case seems to be quite interesting for a psychologist like me.

* * *

Argh, I have this stupid feeling this chapter sucked so bad! Now you know the reason why Grimmjow wrote the message and what actually happened that night! Please forgive me if you didn't like the chapter, I'll accept flames…But I'll try my best in the next chapters, I promise! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mamma Mia! Here I go again! My, my, just how much I missed it! Yes, I've been gone for a long time! Now, it's time for an update! My, my, I should just shut up and write! (You have to read this sentence with the Mamma Mia tune. I know I'm nuts)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Jaegerjacques (A/N: I changed the name, so that it's correct) Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Desperation

I thought I was a tough guy who could handle every fucking problem. I thought I could just get over with that stupid orange head and forget him, I mean, it doesn't make sense running after someone who completely ignores you. We haven't exchanged a single word for two weeks now since school started, and I'm desperate. That fucktard brought out my emo side. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques is never emo, I thought you were the emo, not me. How can a single person completely put your world upside down? Is this how it feels when you're desperately in love? He's just a fucking human, just like me, so what's the problem? God, I'm already sounding emo. I hate you.

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: I hate you too

Don't you dare turn emo, Grimmjow. No, I'm not emo, maybe I look like one, but my character isn't. Or else I would run around sulking, saying that life isn't fair and that I hurt myself to feel alive. Okay, let's look at your situation. You really are desperate, that's really rare. That Ichigo seems to be really special to you. So, did you even try to talking to him? I'm sure you didn't. You know what, I have an idea. By the way, I hate you too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Ichigo15 has signed in. FleurDuMal has signed in._

**FleurDuMal**: Good evening. How do you do?

**Ichigo15**: I'm fine, thank you. Do I know? It seems you added me.

**FleurDuMal**: It doesn't matter who I am. I indirectly know you, Ichigo.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…what do mean with "indirectly"?

**FleurDuMal**: That doesn't matter in this case. I have to talk to you about something.

**Ichigo15**: If you say so…

**FleurDuMal**: You know Grimmjow Jaegerjacques, correct?

**Ichigo15**: Yes. Why? Are you a friend of his?

**FleurDuMal**: What do you think about him?

**Ichigo15**: Why should I tell someone I don't even know? Is this a prank?

**FleurDuMal**: No, it isn't. To be honest, I'm an online psychologist. And I have some sources and interesting information.

**Ichigo15**: Are you a freak? Or a stalker?

**FleurDuMal**: No, I'm not. I'm just trying to help you. So, answer my question.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, if you insist, it won't harm anybody if I tell you.

**FleurDuMal**: It is good to build an amicable bond with your psychologist, keep going.

**Ichigo15**: Okay…Grimmjow's an asshole. That's it.

**FleurDuMal**: Is that all? And why is he that?

**Ichigo15**: Because he doesn't give a damn about other's feelings and does what he wants to achieve his goals.

**FleurDuMal**: I already know that.

**Ichigo15**: So you are a friend of his.

**FleurDuMal**: Didn't you have a…special bond with him?

**Ichigo15**: Somehow you're freaking me out. How much do you know? What did he tell you?

**FleurDuMal**: I'm the one asking the questions.

**Ichigo15**: I can go offline any moment now, so tell me who you are and what you want.

**FleurDuMal**: Listen. I know a lot about you. Maybe I know more than you? Do you want me to distribute this information in the World Wide Web?

**Ichigo15**: Are you trying to bribe me? I'm not scared of a freak.

**FleurDuMal**: Very well.

**Ichigo15**: …

**Ichigo15**: Oh shit, a giant message just appeared on my screen, did you do that?!

**FleurDuMal**: Who else would be capable? Do you want the world to know about the sexual relationship you had with Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: No, and we didn't even have sex!

**FleurDuMal**: I know. Now let's be friends, okay?

**Ichigo15**: You know?! Oh God…fine, I'll talk.

**FleurDuMal**: So, how do you feel about Grimmjow Jaegerjacques?

**Ichigo15**: I'm really angry after what he has done. I mean, he just messed around in my private sphere.

**FleurDuMal**: Why do you think did he do those stupidities?

**Ichigo15**: I don't know, maybe he just wants to sleep with me.

**FleurDuMal**: Are you sure?

**Ichigo15**: Yes, damn it, I don't care if he told me he loved me, I'm sure it was a lie.

**FleurDuMal**: And did you have feelings for him?

**Ichigo15**: At first I denied it, but to be honest…I started really liking him. I mean, not just like a good friend, but more than that.

**FleurDuMal**: So you mean you were about to fall in love?

**Ichigo15**: Yes. Why am I telling you all of this anyway?

**FleurDuMal**: Don't forget, I can send that message that appeared on your screen a minute ago to the whole school.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, okay, I'll just answer your stupid questions, okay?

**FleurDuMal**: Imagine this scenario: A boy falls in love with a cute girl. What does he do to get her attention?

**Ichigo15**: He talks to her?

**FleurDuMal**: What else?

**Ichigo15**: Boys normally annoy the girls they like.

**FleurDuMal**: Yes. What does the boy do when the girl doesn't even know he exists?

**Ichigo15**: He just talks to her and introduces himself, I already said that.

**FleurDuMal**: Wrong. He tries to act cool in front of his friends when she's around. For example, he talks loudly, or does something spectacular, or he acts like an asshole.

**Ichigo15**: Wouldn't talking to her be easier?

**FleurDuMal**: Not everyone does that, Ichigo.

**Ichigo15**: Yeah, you're right, sorry.

**FleurDuMal**: No need to apologize. Now, who does this boy in our scenario remind you of?

**Ichigo15**: Let me think…

**Ichigo15**: …

**Ichigo15**: Grimmjow…oh my God.

**FleurDuMal**: Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?

**Ichigo15**: He wants me to notice him?

**FleurDuMal**: To be exact, he wants you to notice his true feelings. Would a guy, who just wants a sexual relationship, go that far?

**Ichigo15**: I am so stupid.

**FleurDuMal**: No you're not. Probably you don't have any experience with love. It's okay.

**Ichigo15**: I don't know who you really are, but…thank you.

**FleurDuMal**: No problem. That's what a psychologist is here for. And you should tell your girlfriend about everything.

**Ichigo15**: You even know about that? You're scary. Anyway, I have to go now, bye, and thanks for everything!

**FleurDuMal**: You are welcome.

_Ichigo15 has signed out. FleurDuMal has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Friends again

Have you seen what happened at school today? Grimmjow and Ichigo actually ate lunch together in class. They're friends again! How can Ichigo forgive that bastard? I don't get it. But you know what? Let's just not care about that for now, if everything's fine between you and Ichigo, I'm happy. And somehow your boyfriend looks happier than before.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**Subject**: Happy

Somehow I'm glad they're friends again, even after what Grimmjow has done. I already had the feeling that Ichigo stay mad too long, he seemed quite desperate. I couldn't imagine ignoring Tatsuki for so long…I would be sad too. Now everything seems to be fine, right?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Thank God

Hey Ichi, good that we're buddies again. I was totally surprised as you came to my place last night. So, actually, what I wanted to ask again (I already asked you this in the morning, but you didn't answer): Are we a couple now? I mean, after what happened yesterday…maybe we could do something tomorrow evening after kendo training and talk a little (or a little more at my place, hehe)?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Embarrassing

Could you please stop talking about such embarrassing moments? You know what, I first have to tell Inoue about everything, then you could say we're a couple. Are you happy now? Good. Now leave me, I have to study. And yes, we can do something tomorrow after school. But I'll choose where we'll go, okay?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Abarai Renji; Kurosaki Ichigo; Jaegerjacques Grimmjow; Yasutora Sado; Arisawa Tatsuki; Inoue Orihime; etc.

**Subject**: Kuchiki Introduction Party

Hello everybody! My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I'm glad to meet you all! I'm new at school, some of you probably know me. Since a lot of you don't know me yet, I decided to organize a party and invited all high school students! I attached a map to this email so that you can find the Kuchiki mansion without problems. I would be glad if all of you came, the party's on Saturday, it would make me happy to find some new friends! Love, Kuchiki Rukia.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Kuchiki party

Hi Ichigo, did you get the invitation from Rukia-chan? I was surprised as she came into our classroom today, she's so nice! I heard that her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, is one of the richest people here in Japan! So, are you going to the party? I'm going, and it would be fun if you were there too!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Kuchiki party

Yeah, I'm going, she really is nice. But she's tiny! But before that, do you wanna do something after school on Friday? We could go have some tea in the café beside school.

* * *

Okay, I'm stopping this chapter here. So, next chapter is going to be a special chapter! Be happy! I hope you liked this one, thank you for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, here's a new special chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You really motivate me, people. So, just to clear some things up: I didn't want Grimm and Ichi to ignore each other for too long, that would be simply sad. And, once again, Grimm's name: Listen. Those who read the manga should know that it's with O, since Tite Kubo wrote the name himself on a drawing. For those who don't read the manga or forgot which drawing I mean, it's in chapter 199. Or Jaegerjacques…now that's truly a mystery. All I can say is…DECIDE ALREADY YOU FUCKING TRANSLATORS! Now, enough chatting, let's get on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

Ichigo turned off his computer and sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and looked out of his window. The sun just went down and an orange colour covered the sky. The boy still had to calm down from his conversation with the stranger from before. Ichigo imagined who that person could have been, perhaps someone from school who had the powers of a hacker. He scanned through all his acquaintances but couldn't find anybody. Then he ran his hand through his hair and thought that it wasn't important.

Thanks to that stranger he now knew Grimmjow's real intentions. "Why was I so blind?" Ichigo whispered to himself. That teal-haired idiot did all those unnecessary things to show his true feelings. Yet Ichigo couldn't imagine Grimmjow being deeply in love. He knew him as the guy who used a girl's feelings to get what he wanted: sex. Grimmjow was the kind of person who didn't think with his brain, but with his dick. But this time, it was different.

What did he do to turn that bastard into another person? Maybe Grimmjow already used the words "I love you", but Ichigo didn't take them seriously. But the stranger was right: Who would go that far for a one-night stand? And he didn't get all those signs. Instead he acted quite childish: he ignored him for some weeks and continued dating Inoue, although all he felt for her was compassion, nothing more. Actually, he was the big jerk.

And then he remembered the things he wrote him. He said that his feelings for him were disappearing. And that wasn't true. All these weeks, they were still present. He just couldn't be angry with Grimmjow for so long, but a part of his heart was protesting and telling him to continue ignoring him. Each time he shot a glance at the teal-haired boy, the feelings would rise up again, and make him remember about nice times, and make him sad. Once it nearly made him cry. Sometimes Ichigo thought about walking over to Grimmjow and apologize, but why should he be the one to say sorry?

'It must be so painful if someone's affection isn't returned,' Ichigo thought. He stood up and walked out of his room. Now it was his time to make a step. In the moment, he felt like a stupid idiot who just cared about his own feelings. He wanted to change that. And now he even understood his own feelings: He didn't just like Grimmjow, he lov… 'Argh, I can't say it yet,' the orange-haired boy thought, leaving the house, telling his sisters he would be back soon. Maybe it was too early to say those three words. So Ichigo decided to replace the one important word with another one. 'Yes, I'll use…_lube_.' He was startled by the first thing he thought of, but didn't care any further.

But why did he _lube_ Grimmjow? He _lubed_ his character, at first people would think he was gruff and rude, but actually he could be…cute. And Ichigo felt comfortable around him, because he could be himself and didn't have to be scared about being laughed at or feeling embarrassed. Grimmjow brought out his loving side, a side Ichigo didn't show at all. Those were all the reasons he _lubed_ him.

As he finally stood on front of Grimmjow's apartment, he thought how childish he was, replacing _that_ word with _lube_. He hadn't talked with Grimmjow for some weeks, and he was nervous. What should he say? He didn't prepare anything, what if he acted like an ass, standing there without saying anything? And how would Grimmjow look? He knew that he already saw him at school, but what's if he suddenly appeared with only a towel covering his waist? Didn't that always happen in all those clichés?

Ichigo's mind started turning. He carefully pressed the door bell, shaking a little. Maybe he should just run away and forget about his idea? No, he wasn't a coward. He quickly thought about some words and all that came was: "Grimmjow, after ignoring you without reason for some weeks, I accept your apology!" or "Grimmjow, I lube you!" He shook his head and started sweating. He was completely confused, only someone he _lubed_ could put him in such a state.

"Ichigo?" Said orange-haired boy looked up. Grimmjow stood in front of him, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts. He looked surprised, and both of them just stared at each other for a moment. "What are you doing here?" the teal-haired boy asked, still holding the door knob. Ichigo shifted his look to the floor. "Well, I, uhm…," he stammered. Grimmjow opened the door a little more and said: "Why don't you just come in and calm down?" The younger one entered and the teal-haired boy closed the door and locked it. What was wrong with Ichigo? He was totally nervous, something must have happened.

Ichigo sipped his hot chocolate and stared at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him. Grimmjow was in the kitchen, making himself some coffee. They hadn't exchanged a word since the orange-haired boy came inside, and the atmosphere was pretty dense. Grimmjow sat down beside Ichigo and looked at him with a frown. He knew the boy had something to say and waited. Ichigo noticed this and put down his mug.

"So, the reason I came is…," he quietly said, concentrating his look on his hot chocolate. "…I wanted to apologize." Grimmjow's expression changed abruptly. Now his eyebrows were raised and he was all ears. "I was an idiot, I ignored you and that was a childish move," the boy continued.

"But, Ichi…," Grimmjow interrupted.

"Shut up, I'm the one talking here," Ichigo answered, and both were startled by these words. "Anyways, I know you were an asshole, but you're not the only one. I mean, look at me, I'm dating one of my best friends out of pity, isn't that just pathetic?" Grimmjow slowly nodded his head. "And what's even worse…I'm strongly denying my feelings." The teal-haired boy gave the other a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Ichigo started playing around with the handle of his mug. "Remember when I wrote you that long email? Well, I wrote that my feelings were starting to disappear slowly, and I'm sure that hurt." Grimmjow drank the last drops of coffee in his cup and sighed. "Yeah, it hurt pretty badly." Ichigo pushed aside his hot chocolate and looked directly into Grimmjow's blue eyes.

"And I was blind. I thought you just wanted to sleep with me, I thought I was just like one of those girls you had before. And I didn't take your confession seriously, you know, I was about to fall in lo…" Ichigo paused for a moment without pronouncing the whole word. "…with you, and I didn't want to lose you, so I just enjoyed the moments I spent with you, ignoring what would happen afterwards."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. He stood up, went to the kitchen and filled a glass with some water. He went back to the table, drank a little, and finally he looked at Ichigo. Suddenly Grimmjow chucked the water in the other's face. The orange-haired boy sat still, not realizing what had just happened. He looked up at Grimmjow and wiped a little water from his face. Then he slowly opened his mouth and spoke: "What the fuck was that for?"

Grimmjow didn't change his expression. He rested the glass on the table and frowned. "You fucking asshole, you really are naïve, you know that? There I was, confessing to you, and doing all kind of shit just to have you for myself! And you just see me as a bastard who wants to sleep with you? Maybe I'm an asshole, but I changed, and apparently you haven't realized that." The teal-haired boy stopped yelling and sat down. "Sorry, I didn't want to throw water into your face, I was just a little mad," he then said.

"It's okay, I deserved it," Ichigo replied. "Now I know how you feel, and the truth is, ignoring you really hurts. Can't we be friends again?" he asked, looking at him with his usual frown, with a hint of sadness.

Grimmjow blankly stared at him. "Friends? What I want is more, Ichigo." He got a little towel from the kitchen and gave it to the younger one. "And now I'll say it personally, I love you, and I'm serious." Ichigo wiped his face dry and hid his blush. Hearing those three words had such a big effect, it was amazing. "You should be happy, because I never said that to a girl," Grimmjow added.

Now it was Ichigo's turn to stand up. He looked at Grimmjow with an even deeper frown and punched the other's face. The teal-haired boy covered his left jaw with his hand and cursed. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Ichigo crossed his arms and answered: "That was for messing up my private sphere, now we're even." Grimmjow growled. "Oh, and by the way," Ichigo continued. "I am happy about that confession, and the truth is that I lo…" he said with a blush, once again stopping in the middle of his sentence.

Grimmjow didn't give him the time to finish it, instead he grabbed the other's arm, pulled him closer and kissed him violently. He just wanted Ichigo to be happy, and he was glad that everything was settled. And the best was that his love had feelings for him too!

At first Ichigo struggled a little, but then he let himself go and leaned into the kiss. He slowly curled his arms around Grimmjow's neck, letting the other's tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Ichigo had to be honest: He missed French-kissing, it was an amazing thing. Now he grabbed a handful of Grimmjow's hair and ordered for more (well, indirectly). Meanwhile Grimmjow pushed his knee between Ichigo's legs. He could feel the boy's member getting hard and pressed against it. The orange-haired teen let out a moan and broke the kiss to catch some air. His face was all flushed and he still was too shy to look up to his partner.

Grimmjow had a concerned look. Was he too fast? Maybe he should wait a little? 'I mean, we just apologized to each other a minute ago,' he thought.

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's face and looked at him directly into the eyes. "Grimmjow, sleep with me," he demanded. The teal-haired man blinked at him three times, and then smirked. "May your wish come true," he answered and launched back into those candy lips to taste the strawberry bubblegum tongue once again.

Ichigo blushed even more. He had to bite the bullet to speak out that sentence. But he wanted more than just kissing, petting or fingering. He wanted to try out the real thing. How often had he heard that it was one of the most beautiful things on earth? And didn't you do that thing with the person you _lube_? Grimmjow didn't just bring out his loving side, but his passionate side too.

While kissing, they stumbled over many things to get to the bedroom. As they finally arrived, Ichigo was thrown on the bed, and both of them quickly took off their shirts at the same time. Grimmjow's shirt fell to the floor, and as he approached to the bed, he noticed Ichigo was stuck while pulling his shirt over his head.

"Grimmjow, could you please help me?" he asked, embarrassed. He didn't imagine his first time like that, now Grimmjow would think he was a baby incapable of taking off a normal shirt.

The teal-haired teen came to his aid and got him out of the mess. He thought it was cute and chuckled. "Grimm, don't laugh!" Ichigo exclaimed, but was interrupted by Grimmjow's lips right above his. "Maybe we should stop talking now, Ichi?" he said with his huskiest voice.

Their lips connected once again, flesh was caressed gently, and Ichigo didn't know Grimmjow could be so gentle. Normally he would be a little rough and faster, but this time he cherished every minute, contemplating the body lying under him, as if it was a beautiful piece of art which you can't take your eyes off for some time. Ichigo remembered all the moments he had spent with Grimmjow in that bed, and with that all the girls who had been there. Was he the first who got such a gentle and sweet treatment? Ichigo hoped so, but there was still a little doubt behind that.

His attention came back to Grimmjow, who was taking care of Ichigo's lower part. He just finished kissing the boy's muscled abdomen, as he suddenly stopped.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, worried. "What's wrong?" The orange-haired boy panicked. Why did he stop all of a sudden? Maybe he didn't feel like having sex anymore? Or what's if he emitted a weird body odour? No, that couldn't be, he had showered at home. Ichigo mentally panicked and thought about many stupid reasons why Grimmjow suddenly stopped.

The teal-haired teen looked up at Ichigo and gazed at him with an emotionless look. "Grimmjow?" Then a lustful smirk appeared on his face. Ichigo started sweating. That giant smirk couldn't be a good sign. Suddenly his underwear was removed swiftly and Ichigo shrieked. How could someone pull down underwear so fast? Now he was naked, and this made him nervous. He knew Grimmjow had already seen him in this state, but that was weeks ago, and it was natural to be nervous.

Grimmjow licked his lips and looked at Ichigo in the eyes. "Ichi, are you sure you want tonight to be your first time?" he asked, still carrying that smirk. Ichigo didn't care about the consequences and answered: "Of course, you idiot, I'm the one who asked you." Grimmjow chuckled and attacked Ichigo's manhood. He rubbed it quickly, and with his other hand he tried to take off his boxer shorts. "First we have to make you wet," he said, concentrating.

Ichigo started panting heavily, trying to ignore Grimmjow's word. His direct words made him blush, Ichigo wasn't ready for dirty talking. He shot a glance at his partner, and was startled by what he saw. Grimmjow was jerking off his own member while taking care of Ichigo's, and the orange-haired boy couldn't stop staring. It was weird seeing Grimmjow doing that.

Grimmjow's member seemed to be ready, and Ichigo freaked out again. How was _that_ going to fit in _there_? A finger was okay, but _that_… Suddenly Grimmjow stopped again. He reached out to his night stand and got out a bottle of lube from the drawer. "This time we won't use condensed milk, okay?" Grimmjow said with a chuckle. Ichigo remembered the day they used condensed milk as lube, since Grimmjow didn't have any proper lube.

The older boy coated his fingers with a big amount of lube and stuck a finger inside Ichigo's entrance without any warning. Ichigo gasped in response. 'I'll take back the gentle thing, this is the Grimmjow I know!' he thought, concentrating on his lower body. It hurt a little, but as time passed, he started enjoying it. Grimmjow added a second finger and scissored around, stretching the entrance. And finally the third finger was added.

Ichigo wanted to grab the pillow beside him and scream into it. He forgot the stinging pain of anal treatment. Three fingers were the maximum, he couldn't bear more. Yet it was his decision to lose his virginity that night.

The three fingers were pulled out quickly and Ichigo let out a moan. Suddenly something bigger was rested in front of his entrance, and it definitely wasn't fingers. "Okay, I'm pushing it in now. Ready?" Grimmjow asked, holding Ichigo's legs apart. Ichigo nodded, and closed his eyes. Now it would happen. He would have his first time, he would lose his innocence and never be the same as before. He was so nervous that he thought about algebra to cool down.

Then slowly, Grimmjow's manhood was pushed in, and went even deeper and deeper. Ichigo let out a scream. "It fucking hurts!!" he yelled, digging his nails into Grimmjow's shoulders. "Don't you fucking move!" he commanded, holding back his tears. The teal-haired teen, who was sweating, growled. "Okay, I'm not gonna move, let's leave it with the penetration," he answered, thinking how tight Ichigo was.

Ichigo thought about even more difficult algebra formulas. He felt Grimmjow inside of him, it was so deep! And it finally happened! The wall was crushed, the balloon was burst, and the flower has been plucked. He wasn't a virgin anymore.

Suddenly something made him twitch violently. The pain started vanishing, and a wave of pleasure hit him hard. It was as if a sweet point has been found inside of him. Grimmjow moved a little, and luckily Ichigo didn't notice. And he also found that special spot, which would make every man go nuts.

Ichigo found it even harder to breath, it felt so good! After lying there for some minutes, Ichigo started seeing stars covering his vision. He lifted himself and hugged Grimmjow tightly. "I lube you, I lube you," he whispered between pants. The teal-haired teen chuckled and couldn't hold back any longer and came into Ichigo, biting into the boy's neck.

The both came down from their sex high, supporting each other. Grimmjow slid out of Ichigo, collapsing on the bed. The younger one did the same, hazily looking into Grimmjow's eyes. "We did it," he said with a smile. Grimmjow nodded and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "But the next time we'll do it correctly, okay?" he answered. "I mean, sliding in and out, and stuff like that," he added.

Ichigo stood up and stretched. His lower body hurt like hell, but he tried to act cool in front of Grimmjow: he still had his pride. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be right back," he told him. Suddenly he felt something slimy leaking down on his legs. He reached down and touched it. He grimaced and shot a death glare at Grimmjow. "You fucking bastard, you came in me! That is so gross!" He dashed off to the bathroom and screamed: "If you do that the next time, I'll never let you in me again!"

A door slammed and Grimmjow sat in his bed with a satisfied smile. He finally slept with his dearly beloved. It was a great feeling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ichigo came back into the room, got into the bed and cuddled himself up to Grimmjow.

"Did you call your dad?" the teal-haired boy asked.

"Yup, everything's settled, now let's sleep, I'm worn out," Ichigo answered, closing his eyes.

"Okay," Grimmjow replied. "Good night, Ichi, I lube you."

* * *

Tadaa! There you go, they had sex! I hope you're happy, thank you for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh no, school's starting tomorrow!! I don't want to…oh well, it's my last year, I'll just finish it quickly without any stress or whatsoever. Sorry that I haven't been updating for such a long time, I've been really busy.

So, I have a little announcement: It's All About Zoology will be completed soon (I think I'll still write two chapters), and I'll try to finish Cyber Confessions and An Odd Fairy Tale as soon as possible, writing three stories while school time is really hard work. That was the bad news, now comes the good one: I don't want to abandon my favourite pairing, so I decided to write a new story while school time!

And this is where you play a major role, people: I have some ideas, and you can choose which story you want! There will be more information at the end of this chapter, and I'm sure you want to continue reading the story, so have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

_KarateQueen has signed in. HanaHime has signed in._

**KarateQueen**: Hime, I tried to call you several times, but you didn't answer. Did you forget your phone at home?

**HanaHime**: No I didn't.

**KarateQueen**: So you met Ichigo after school, right? So how was it? Did anything happen? Tell me everything, I want details.

**HanaHime**: Tatsuki, on one hand I feel like crying, but on the other hand I can only smile.

**KarateQueen**: What?

**HanaHime**: Maybe I should just bake a cake, just like that.

**KarateQueen**: Hime, what's wrong?

**HanaHime**: Ichigo broke up with me.

**KarateQueen**: What?!

**HanaHime**: Yes, it's over.

**KarateQueen**: Shit, why? Does he want to die?

**HanaHime**: No need to get angry, Tatsuki-chan, I'm fine, and I understand Ichigo's reason.

**KarateQueen**: What's his stupid reason? Another girl?

**HanaHime**: No, no. Okay, let's start from the beginning. So, we met in this cute café beside school. We started talking about all kinds of things, and suddenly he looked at me with this weird expression, and I knew it wasn't a good sign.

**KarateQueen**: Oh gosh…

**HanaHime**: He told me that he really liked me, and he really had fun these last weeks, but that something changed, and that he didn't want to keep secrets from me.

**KarateQueen**: Argh, he kept a secret from you!!

**HanaHime**: He then said, that he noticed that he didn't have any deeper feelings for me, and that he just wanted to stay on friendship base.

**KarateQueen**: If I was beside you right now, I'd hug you.

**HanaHime**: I'm okay, really. I said that I accepted it and held back my tears. Yeah, so we broke up, and the only thing I wanted to know was if he had feelings for somebody else. I asked him, as a good friend, to answer this question.

**KarateQueen**: And what did he say?

**HanaHime**: At first he hesitated, but after a while he said he liked…Grimmjow.

**KarateQueen**: I think I'm gonna puke.

**HanaHime**: Please don't Tatsuki-chan!

**KarateQueen**: Grimmjow? Ichigo? Gay? No!

**HanaHime**: And Ichigo told me that Grimmjow maybe likes him too, so yeah, maybe they'll end up being together?

**KarateQueen**: Wait, my mental image has been damaged, I have to calm down. I can't believe this, Grimmjow and Ichigo are gay?

**HanaHime**: Yes, Tatsuki-chan, and somehow…I totally accept it.

**KarateQueen**: What? The love of your life has just dumped you and you accept it?

**HanaHime**: Of course I'm a little sad, but somehow I'm happy that Ichigo was so honest to me, and that he found someone he truly likes!

**KarateQueen**: Are you an angel?

**HanaHime**: Haha, maybe! And I always wanted to have a gay best friend.

**KarateQueen**: Hime!

**HanaHime**: Hihi, and why should I always stick to the same guy for years? It's time to change, Tatsuki-chan, there are still plenty fish in the sea!

**KarateQueen**: I'm glad your happy, Hime.

**HanaHime**: I'm fine, really. I'm so excited about Rukia-chan's party tomorrow! So, do you know what to wear?

**KarateQueen**: Nope, I didn't think about that yet, but don't you think that these rubber bracelets we got today are really cute?

**HanaHime**: Yeah, I think it's like the thing we have to show at the entrance to get in. And it even says: "Party Bunny" on top, and there's a cute bunny printed!

**KarateQueen**: Yeah, that's such a cool idea! I bet it's gonna be the party of the year!

**HanaHime**: Yup! Okay, I'm going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow then!

**KarateQueen**: Good night, Hime!

_HanaHime has signed out. KarateQueen has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Oh yeah!

This is sweet, sweet victory man! I fucking won against that bitch! The next time I see, I'll throw a watermelon at your face, I'm so fucking happy! Although, I really have no idea why Ichigo suddenly changed his mind. Maybe he really couldn't stand living without me! I'm so good. And yesterday, I had the most incredible night of my life, I had sex involved with love. I didn't know that love could spice the whole thing up, I thought sex was sex, that's it. Why am I telling you this? I just want to make you jealous, that's it. Haha. So, are you going to that party tomorrow? If yes, let's get drunk. But I'm sure you weren't invited. Haha.

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Take care

I wouldn't make a wrong move here, Jaegerjacques. Or do you want your love life to change abruptly? Do you want me to make you feel mentally so bad, so that it feels as if you just got hit by a watermelon, or even worse, a tire? Watch out.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Whoa

I just felt a very scary aura coming from your mail, Ulquiorra. I know what your capable of, so I'll just shut up, okay? Come on, that was just a stupid buddy joke, I'm just so happy right now, you have to understand. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Ichigo15 has signed in. Zabimaru has signed in._

**Zabimaru**: Hey Ichigo, you're still up?

**Ichigo15**: Oh, hi Renji, yeah, I can't fall asleep yet.

**Zabimaru**: Are you going to Rukia's party tomorrow?

**Ichigo15**: Of course I am, I'm sure it's gonna be the party of the year, after hearing about where it's taking place.

**Zabimaru**: Yeah, Byakuya and Rukia's house is pretty big. No, it's giant.

**Ichigo15**: Byakuya and Rukia? Do you know them?

**Zabimaru**: Rukia is a childhood friend of mine, it was a surprise that she moved over to Karakura.

**Ichigo15**: That's awesome!

**Zabimaru**: I heard you had a fight with Grimmjow?

**Ichigo15**: Yeah…but everything's okay now, just a stupid nothing-fight.

**Zabimaru**: Okay. So you're both coming to kendo training again, right?

**Ichigo15**: Of course we are, I can't wait to fight against you again.

**Zabimaru**: Nice to hear.

**Ichigo15**: So, Renji, do you already know what you want to do after school?

**Zabimaru**: Actually I haven't decided yet, but I definitely won't quit kendo.

**Ichigo15**: That's great! Is it true that you practice with the guys from the university kendo team?

**Zabimaru**: Yeah, they invite me quite often.

**Ichigo15**: I wish I had the time to train with them.

**Zabimaru**: When I'm university, I'll invite you every weekend, okay? If you want.

**Ichigo15**: That would be so cool!

**Zabimaru**: Well, you're pretty good in kendo, and the university kendo team would be a better match for you. Good, I'll hit the bed for now. See you at the party, Ichigo.

**Ichigo15**: Yeah, good night!

_Zabimaru_ _has signed out. Ichigo15 has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Good afternoon

Hi there, so, we're a couple now, right? So we can make out without worrying about anything else and have sex when and wherever we want? Come on, tell me, I want to hear it from you.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Shut up

Fine. Yes, now we officially are a couple. Are you happy? I told her everything. Well, okay, almost everything.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Good

That's all I wanted to hear, thank you, my berry (haha, remember when I teased you with that nickname some years ago? It drove you up the wall).

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Death?

Do you want to die early? I still don't like that nickname, I still don't know why my parents gave me that embarrassing name. Okay, so each time you call me like that, it's minus one kiss, asshole.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: No!

Don't do this to me!! What nickname do you want? Honey? Baby? Sweety? Bunny? Cuppycake? Chippy? Scruffy bear? Ichikins?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Fuck you

Just shut up, Grimmjow, Ichigo or Ichi is just fine. What the hell, Chippy? Where did that come from? Or you know what, I don't want to hear it.

* * *

There you go! Sorry, this chapter was pretty short, but the next one is coming up very soon! So, let's get back to our new story. You can vote which one I'm going to write next! Here are the choices (beware very crappy summaries):

**Story** **A**: Grimmjow is the typical rowdy: a lone wolf, a scary (but handsome) face, violent, and always in trouble. While escaping from the police with a brand new (stolen) flat screen TV, he crashes into an orange-haired boy…on a flying broom? Will Ichigo be able to bewitch our rowdy? (I have no idea how I came up with this idea, it just…came.)

**Story** **B**: What builds up young substitute shinigami after fighting against countless random hollows? Of course, a special energy drink from Urahara's Shop! Ichigo is all powered up again, but a horrible surprise awaits him in the morning: Why the hell does he have breasts, and where did Little Ichigo go? And to top it off, Grimmjow visits Karakura to fight against his favourite shinigami! What will Ichigo do? (Also a crack idea, don't ask.)

**Story C**: WARNING: I was strongly inspired by a German film a saw. So it's not completely my idea. So: Ichigo Kurosaki finally found his dream apartment: a beautiful six room apartment in the middle of the city. He immediately delivers all his stuff inside it, but who's that teal-haired guy standing in _his _apartment, who apparently bought the same apartment? They both have a contract for it, what's going to happen?

Okay, so it's your time to chose! Personally, I have more ideas for **Story** **A**, it's like the fluffiest story of all of them.

So, thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Halli Hallo! My dear readers, I apologize for my absence. School really is tough, I come home at six in the evening, do homework, take a shower and fall into bed. That's my shitty daily schedule, and isn't philosophy just a crappy subject (sorry for those who actually like it, but I HATE IT)? I really prefer sciences.

And, did you notice? Cyber Confessions has over 200 reviews! People, do you actually know how this makes me happy? In the beginning I seriously wouldn't have thought that this story would be so successful, really. Once again I thank all my readers for the support, without you I would have stopped writing fanfictions! Cookies for all of you yaoi fangirls!

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter of Cyber Confessions! And more about my future stories at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: You okay?

Hello my beloved Berry, how are you doing? I just came home from Kuchiki's party, and wow, it's 10 am. I think I still have a little alcohol in my blood, but I'm fine, really. Somehow I'm sleepy, but I don't really want to go to bed right now, or else I'll sleep all day, and that will stop me from having residual alcohol sex with you.

Oh fucking hell, that was the party of the year, I really hope Kuchiki makes another party like that. And the house, no, the villa was the perfect party place! Everyone got wasted, it was like breathing in alcohol, oh my God. And do you know how sexy you actually were?

When did you go home anyway? I can't really remember.

Shit, my head's starting to hurt.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Are YOU okay?

You should get some rest, Grimmjow, don't forget, we have school tomorrow. And forget about sex today, my head's aching like shit, and I'm not in the mood anyway. I'm not used to drinking so much, and yet I feel fine right now.

Yeah, in the beginning the party really was awesome, but then it started getting a little too wild, so I left at about 3 am? Can't recall the exact time. Today I woke up about half past eight, although I would have liked to sleep a little longer, I look like shit right now.

Anyways, get some sleep, you'll feel better afterwards.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: What?

You left so early? I didn't even notice. You know, I just remembered that I didn't even see that Kuchiki girl at the party. Or I just forgot her. Ouch, too much thinking, not good for my brain. And did you go home alone? You couldn't even walk straight.

And did you see Inoue bitch's table dance? She was so drunk, I would have never thought to see something as crazy as that. I didn't know she was into drinking, she drank so much, incredible. And her dancing moves were so lame, all I could do was laugh!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Shut it

Poor Inoue, this was the first time seeing her like that. Are you nuts, how should I be able to go home in that state? Renji took care of me, he even let me sleep at his place, since it was pretty near. I'll try to concentrate on homework now, see you tomorrow, and SLEEP!

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Renji?

Since when are you such close friends with pineapple? He didn't even let me stay at his place when we were off to a wild party and I was drunk. That bastard let me pay a taxi! Do you know how expensive those are?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Duh

Maybe because you're an asshole? And because I don't forget my classmates (I remember you once forgot Renji). And yes, taxi's are always expensive, now get some rest and leave me alone.

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: hey there

Hey Ichigo, how are you? I just wanted to know if you came home safely, I was just a little surprised that you left without saying anything. Seriously, you could have woken me up, I wouldn't have been angry.

And sorry about yesterday, I really didn't want to do that, I was just a little drunk, I mean, we were both a little drunk, and the situation was just weird. I hope you don't hate me now, and that you don't misunderstand me.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Abarai Renji

**Subject**: RE: hey there

I'm fine, really. And I didn't want to wake you up, you slept so peacefully. And you don't have to apologize about that, I know the effects of alcohol, it has nothing to do with us. I'm not angry or anything, don't worry. See you at school then.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Ichigo15 has signed in. HappyChappy has signed in._

**HappyChappy**: Hello Ichigo! How do you do?

**Ichigo15**: Rukia, is that you?

**HappyChappy**: Yup, it's me. I thank you for coming to my party, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Ichigo15**: No, I have to thank you, it was an awesome evening. Where were you anyway? I didn't see you at all.

**HappyChappy**: I was just wandering around, checking if everyone was fine.

**Ichigo15**: And I love your house! So big!

**HappyChappy**: I would have been happy with just a small house, but my big brother insisted on the big one. I really pity the cleaning forces.

**Ichigo15**: Yeah, me too…

**HappyChappy**: You know, I even made some videos yesterday! I even have one with you in it!

**Ichigo15**: Really?

**HappyChappy**: Yeah, I'll send it to you.

_Happy Chappy sent a video file._

**Ichigo15**: Videos always take longer when you send them, but I'll just wait.

**HappyChappy**: And this video is one of my favourites!

**Ichigo15**: What's it about?

**HappyChappy**: You'll see, I don't want to ruin the suspense.

**Ichigo15**: If you say so… so, Renji told me you're childhood friends?

**HappyChappy**: Yup, and I'm so glad to see him after such a long time! I was so happy to hear that my big brother had to move to Karakura because of work. And I really like this town, so peaceful and many nice people.

**Ichigo15**: I'm glad you like it.

**HappyChappy**: So, are you and Renji buddies?

**Ichigo15**: Uhm, yeah, we are. We're both in the kendo club at school.

**HappyChappy**: I heard he brought you to his place after the party.

**Ichigo15**: You know much.

**HappyChappy**: Well, I was the hostess, after all, and Renji is my childhood friend, he tells me everything.

**Ichigo15**: Really…everything?

**HappyChappy**: Yup! And really, you don't have to feel embarrassed about what happened at his place, scenarios like that often happen under the influence of alcohol, just like in mangas!

**Ichigo15**: I really don't know what to say now, I mean, this is quite embarrassing…

**HappyChappy**: Oh please, Ichigo, it really is fine, I won't tell anyone!

_Ichigo15 has received the sent video file._

**Ichigo15**: Oh it's here, I'll check it out right now.

**Ichigo15**:…

**Ichigo15**: !!

**Ichigo15**: OH MY GOD!

**HappyChappy**: So? What do you think?

**Ichigo15**: Kuchiki Rukia, you know way too much! Please delete the video, I beg you!

**HappyChappy**: But it is so nice to watch, I really like it.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, fine, then keep it, but you must promise to keep it for yourself and not show it to anyone, not even to Renji!

**HappyChappy**: I promise, Kurosaki Ichigo!

**Ichigo15**: You are one dangerous person. From outside you look so…innocent and nice, but on the inside…

**HappyChappy**: What do you mean? I don't understand what you are saying!

**Ichigo15**: I can picture you smiling a sarcastic smile right now…oh well, I'll go to sleep now, see you at school.

**HappyChappy**: Sleep well, Ichigo!

_Ichigo15 has signed out. HappyChappy has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Yo!

Hey Inoue, how are you? You haven't been to school this week, what's wrong? Are you sick? If yes, then I hope you feel better soon. And you don't have to worry, you didn't miss much in school, I think Tatsuki photocopied her notes for you. And Tatsuki's so mad at me, oh well, I understand why. And I'm still sorry for hurting you.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Bored

Hey there, I'm bored, so I decided to write you an email. Did you notice that Inoue wasn't in school for a week? I'd stay at home too after dancing like that at the party of the year. Oh well, I don't miss her anyway. And you seem to be good friends with Kuchiki, right? She even eats lunch with us now. Can't I have you for myself? I hate sharing. And even Renji comes to see you sometimes. Aw, Ichi's being social, sweet.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Oh gosh

Shit he's bored again. You know that you're even more annoying when you're bored? You're such an asshole. And I was always social, unlike you. Are you jealous that Rukia and Renji are talking to me? Haha, Grimmy's jealous, how pathetic, we all know that deep in your heart, all you want is to be loved.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Grrr

And now Ichi's in meanie-mode…No, I'm not jealous, I have friends too. And didn't you notice that Kuchiki always looks at me and smiles? Maybe she has a crush on me, haha! Beat that! So, are you jealous?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Other reason

Maybe she has another reason for smiling at you? I don't know…Oh well, stop writing unnecessary emails, I know that they're free compared to text messages, but please leave me alone now, you've been annoying me quite often lately.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Fine

Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone, but you have to promise to sleep at my place next week? Pretty please? Tell your dad we have a big project running at school and we really need to work hard for it! So, prepare yourself, drink all the energy drinks you can get, save your stamina for a long week, Ichi.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Inoue

Hi Ichigo, actually I'm still mad at you, but right now I'm seriously worrying about Inoue. As I visited her to give her my notes from school (she hasn't been there for three weeks, as you noticed), she really looked…horrible, as if she cried the whole time. I thought it was because of you, but she denied that and said it was something else, but she didn't say what. Maybe you know something? I'm so worried.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: What's wrong

Inoue, now I'm worried too. Tatsuki just wrote my an email, saying you don't feel well? Inoue, if something's wrong you have to tell us, we're all worried! I really hope it isn't serious. And if you want to talk now, then call me or come online, I'll listen, I promise.

_Ichigo15 signed in. HanaHime signed in._

**Ichigo15**: Inoue! I'm glad you came, so what's wrong?

**HanaHime**: I just don't feel good, that's it.

**Ichigo15**: But you haven't been to school for three weeks, the teacher's worrying too.

**HanaHime**: I'm sorry for making you all worry.

**Ichigo15**: Did you go see the doctor?

**HanaHime**: No, I don't want to.

**Ichigo15**: Why? I'm sure he'll help you. If you want you can see my dad, he won't say no.

**HanaHime**: I said it's fine.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, this seems to be really serious. So, is it because of me? Because of the break-up? Or was it because of the party? Inoue, everyone gets drunk one day and acts like an idiot, that's normal.

**HanaHime**: That's not it, I just can't say it.

**Ichigo15**: Of course you can.

**HanaHime**: No, you'll hate me, you're all going to hate me.

**Ichigo15**: I'd never hate you, what are you talking about? Listen, if you need a shoulder to lean on, I'll come over and we'll talk, okay?

**HanaHime**: Thank you, Ichigo, I'm so glad I fell in love with you.

**Ichigo15**: Oh come on…so should I come now?

**HanaHime**: No, you really don't have to come.

**Ichigo15**: Are you sure?

**HanaHime**: Yeah, and I think I'd be even more ashamed to tell you personally.

**Ichigo15**: To tell me what?

**HanaHime**: I think I'm pregnant.

* * *

There you go, with drama in the end. God, I'm such a bitch, doing this to Inoue (forgive me!). Actually I had so many other ideas for GrimmIchi fics, but I totally forgot them…I had one where Grimmjow's parents force their son into a school summer camp and there he meets Ichigo (I wanted to have that one as my summer story, but unfortunately summer's over). Or another one where Grimmjow and Ichigo are chemistry or physics teachers and yeah, they fall in love, that's basically it. And it seems that story C is totally winning! What am I talking about, it won! So stay tuned for the new fic without name from MissChabre!

I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I really need to update my stories more often…I can't stand making my readers wait! I hope you didn't forget Cyber Confessions…forgive me! So here is the new chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

_Ichigo15 and HanaHime are online._

**HanaHime**: I think I'm pregnant.

**Ichigo15**: WHAT?!

**HanaHime**: …

**Ichigo15**: Are you serious? Wait, I still need time to digest this information.

**HanaHime**: Kurosaki-kun…

**Ichigo15**: WHAT?!

**HanaHime**: Why can't I just shut up…

**Ichigo15**: Inoue, you said, you think you're pregnant, so you're not sure about it! Right?

**HanaHime**: Well, I did buy about twenty pregnancy tests, and they were all positive…

**Ichigo15**: Oh my goodness…Inoue…are you really sure about this? I mean, are those pregnancy tests really accurate?

**HanaHime**: I think so…

**Ichigo15**: Okay, let's calm down…so, how did this happen anyway?

**HanaHime**: One week after the party, I felt strange, I mean, I didn't have any appetite anymore, I kept feeling sick, and I didn't get my period, although I should have got it. The next week, I started worrying about the missing period, so I thought about the possibility of being pregnant, because in all these love dramas I watch, the same scenario happens quite often, so I bought myself a test, and it was positive.

**Ichigo15**: Inoue…

**HanaHime**: Please don't hate my, I'm such a disgrace, I'm pregnant and I'm just a fifteen-year-old high school girl, I feel so ashamed, and I don't know what to do…

**Ichigo15**: Inoue, no, we don't hate you, and we never will, why didn't you tell us about this? This is really serious!

**HanaHime**: I know it is, and I'm sorry about not telling you guys, it's just that I feel so…ashamed about this, I can't remember having sex with anyone, I don't know who the father is…

**Ichigo15**: Inoue, you really can't remember? And you think it happened at Rukia's party?

**HanaHime**: I'm pretty sure about that…

**Ichigo15**: I will find the guy who did this to you and beat the living shit out of him.

**HanaHime**: No, Kurosaki-kun, it's all my fault…

**Ichigo15**: What do you mean?

**HanaHime**: At the party, I didn't want to stick to Tatsuki-chan, so I decided to check out the house. Then I looked into one room, and saw you and Grimmjow-kun…well…uhm…you know…making up, and it was so romantic.

**Ichigo15**: Oh shit…

**HanaHime**: I know I keep telling myself to accept the fact that you are in love with **Grimmjow**, and I'm glad you two are a couple now, and really, I really do want a gay best friend, but I think it's natural to feel a little jealous, right?

**Ichigo15**: Inoue, I'm sorry…

**HanaHime**: You don't have to apologize, Kurosaki-kun. I felt so jealous and sad, that all I wanted to do is forget all of those feelings. So I decided to drink it all away, since you feel a lot better after drinking alcohol. And the result of this decision was pretty embarrassing…Personally I can't remember what I did, but a lot of people told me, I just remember waking up in a bathtub, pretty messed up.

**Ichigo15**: Damn, I feel guilty.

**HanaHime**: Kurosaki-kun, you're not, trust me, it's my fault! I should have controlled myself. And now I'm pregnant…I can't believe it.

**Ichigo15**: Did you think about abortion?

**HanaHime**: Yes I did, but I don't feel like killing this little one growing up inside of me…

**Ichigo15**: I'm still shocked, really…I think you should tell Tatsuki about this, we'll help you out of this. And I will find the guy who did this, you can count on me!

**HanaHime**: Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I thought you'd let me fall, I feel like a stupid slut…

**Ichigo15**: Don't say that, please, you are not a slut, it's not your fault! And your friends will always be there for you, trust me!

**HanaHime**: Thank you so much…I don't know what to say…

**Ichigo15**: Let's find the father for now.

_HanaHime has signed out. Ichigo15 has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Subject**: Urgent

Rukia, this is serious. I need you to tell me who has been with Inoue at the party, if you have any pictures or videos of her being with a guy, then please contact me. Thanks.

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Re: Urgent

Inoue told me everything, this really is serious. How could this happen? At my party? Shocking. And don't worry, I promised to keep this secret. My big brother asked the security people to check out the security cameras, they've already started looking at the tapes.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Subject**: Security cameras

Thanks for your help, Rukia. Did you say security cameras? I didn't even see any in your house!

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Re: Security cameras

Our security cameras are everywhere! Except in my brother's bedroom, my bedroom, and bathrooms! This time his checking out the tapes personally, he wants to see if the people I hang out with at school are worthy enough to be my friends. And don't worry, he won't tell anyone about you and Grimmjow, he tolerates all sexual interests!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Subject**: Embarrassing

Argh! So your brother knows that your two classmates are gay…nice.

**From**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Orihime

Ichigo, we must find the father of Orihime's child!!! Why did this have to happen to Hime, I still can't believe it…I should have taken care of her at the party, I'm so stupid. I swear to God, I'll beat that guy up! And we, as Inoue's friends, have to help her! She already told me that she wanted to keep the child…but she's fifteen! What's going to happen to her school life? Who's going to take care of her and her future baby? She lives all alone…Which is why we are her family now, it's our turn to take care of her. Listen, let's forget about what happened before the party, we have to concentrate on Orihime. And one more thing, Ichigo: I know you and Grimmjow are a couple now, but please don't tell him about all of this. I know he doesn't like Orihime, and really don't want him to hurt her. I'm sure he's capable of doing so.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Arisawa Tatsuki

**Subject**: Re: Orihime

I'll give my best in helping Inoue. Tatsuki, Grimmjow's not as mean as you think, seriously. He has his caring and nice side too, I know that sounds unbelievable, but it's the truth. But I won't tell him about Orihime's pregnancy. But really, Grimmjow's not such a bad guy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Ichigo15 has signed in. FearTheGrimm has signed in.__ Zabimaru has signed in._

**Zabimaru**: Hey there, kendo buddies, what's up?

**Ichigo15**: Hi there, Renji. Nothing's up, I'm bored, I'm surfing around in the internet and looking at some random videos.

**FearTheGrimm**: Pineapple.

**Zabimaru**: Stop calling me that!

**FearTheGrimm**: Anyways, Ichigo, did you do the math exercise for tomorrow?

**Ichigo15**: Yes, I did. Why?

**FearTheGrimm**: I don't get it. Can you send me your results?

**Ichigo15**: Do it yourself, man!

**FearTheGrimm**: I'm too lazy. Please?

**Ichigo15**: Forget it, ask someone else!

**FearTheGrimm**: Okay. Pineapple, will you help me?

**Zabimaru**: Yeah sure, if you want, the exercise isn't that easy, Ichigo asked me for help too!

**FearTheGrimm**: What?

**Ichigo15**: I just asked him to give me some hints, I found the result myself. You should really try to do those exercises yourself, Grimmjow, or else you'll never be able to pass the upcoming test.

**FearTheGrimm**: Test? What test?

**Ichigo15**: What? We're having a math test next week! You should start studying!

**Zabimaru**: Ichigo's such a good student, he even had private lessons with me, I'm sure you'll do fine at the test!

**FearTheGrimm**: Private lessons?

**Zabimaru**: Oh well, I have to study, see you at school, guys!

_Zabimaru has signed out._

**FearTheGrimm**: You had private lessons with Renji? When was that?

**Ichigo15**: Well, last week. I didn't understand the last part of this chapter we're doing right now, so Renji suggested giving me some private lessons, since he one year above us and good in mathematics.

**FearTheGrimm**: Why didn't you tell me about these private lessons?

**Ichigo15**: You don't need to know everything, do you?

**FearTheGrimm**: Aha! Caught you!

**Ichigo15**: What?

**FearTheGrimm**: The super intelligent Kurosaki Ichigo isn't as intelligent as he seems to be! He needs private lessons too!

**Ichigo15**: What the fuck are you talking about, Grimm?

**FearTheGrimm**: Now I don't feel so stupid anymore, my boyfriend is a little stupid too.

**Ichigo15**: I am not stupid, and that last part of the chapter is difficult. I'm allowed to ask for help!

**FearTheGrimm**: I love teasing you, you know that?

**Ichigo15**: And I hate you, Grimmjow.

**FearTheGrimm**: I lube you too, Ichigo. Lube, haha.

**Ichigo15**: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I never said that!

**FearTheGrimm**: It was cute, don't worry. Maybe you should use the proper word next time?

**Ichigo15**: I do not know what the fuck you're talking about, and there will be no next time if you don't buy and use a condom, got it?

**FearTheGrimm**: What? No condom? But…

**Ichigo15**: No but! I'm going now, good night, asshole!

_Ichigo15 has signed out. FearTheGrimm has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Yasutora Sado

**Subject**: Help

Hey there, Chad. So, have you found any new information on the father of Inoue's future baby? We've been searching for two weeks now, but no father in sight. Rukia's security team couldn't find anything either, which is weird…Rukia thinks it happened in her bathroom, since Inoue woke up in there. And unfortunately there is no security camera in there. Damn it. But we'll find him.

Okay, I know this is our major problem, but I have a problem too, and I have to tell someone about it. So, as you know, Grimmjow and I are a couple, and I really, really like him, and he means a lot to me. Okay, and you know Abarai Renji right? So, I've been taking private math lessons with him, and he really is a great help.

I won't beat around the bush, I'll come to the point. We have a math test tomorrow, and to be sure that I understood everything, I asked Renji if he could send me some exercises. He replied that he was near my place and that we could review the whole chapter together. So I invited him over and once again he gave me private lessons. Yeah…

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Re: Help

Ichigo, I can feel that something's bothering you. And where's your problem, Renji's just giving you private lessons, what's so bad about that? I'm sure Grimmjow doesn't mind.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Yasutora Sado

**Subject**: Re: Re: Help

Sorry, Chad, I actually didn't finish the story. I don't know why I already sent the email. Anyways, while I worked on an exercise, I was really concentrating, and when I'm concentrating I forget everything around me. Then, I found the answer, quickly wrote it down, looked at Renji to ask him if it's correct, and suddenly…oh my gosh, I'm too embarrassed to type it in…well, how should I say, Renji leaned over and…yeah you can guess what he did. He kissed me. There you go, I wrote it. In that moment I was petrified, I first didn't realise what was actually happening. Then I remembered the evening where I slept at Renji's house, after Rukia's party, where a similar scenario happened, just that that night, I didn't resist because of the alcohol. Then Renji parted, looked into my eyes, and said: "I kinda like you, think about it, Ichigo, okay?" He stood up, wished me good luck for the test and left.

And there I was, sitting on the floor, asking myself why I didn't push him away. I mean, the kiss was quite long. Chad, what should I do?

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Oh oh

Okay, wait. You and Renji already kissed? And you didn't resist because of the alcohol…I understand. Did you enjoy what you did with him at his place? And…you didn't have sex, did you?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Yasutora Sado

**Subject**: Damn

Yes, we already kissed, and no, we didn't have sex, fortunately. To be honest…I enjoyed it. But as I said, it was the alcohol.

**From**: Yasutora Sado

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Re: Damn

Okay, maybe you didn't push him away because…you remembered the enjoyment you had the other night and wanted to feel it again? That's the only thing I can think about right now.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Yasutora Sado

**Subject**: Thanks

I hope that's the reason, Chad, I really hope so.

* * *

Oh…more drama! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I hope you don't get too shocked about Ichigo. Anyways, I wish you happy holidays! Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Oh my gosh, I've watched Moulin Rouge over ten times, and I've cried over ten times...you just gotta love that movie (although I hate the ending) *wipes away shed tears from her laptop*.

And I've counted, Grimmjow hasn't appeared in the manga for 68 chapters (okay, maybe in a tiny flashback). Okay, for those who haven't read or seen the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow (I have the feeling everyone has), the things I'm going to comment on could be spoilers. So, if you don't want spoilers, then scroll down and start reading the new chapter! NOW! Did Tite Kubo forget our dear Sexta Espada? Right now he should be on the ground, somewhere, totally forgotten. I mean, while Nnoitra, Neliel and Kenpachi were fighting, there was no sign of Grimmjow's beaten up body (and they are not that far away from where the Grimmjow/Ichigo battle was). THAT SUCKS! We want Grimmjow back! Inoue, please heal him, we know you're a nice girl! And for those who have read the newest chapter: Ichigo and Inoue are in pretty deep shit now, that's all I can say.

Fine, now on with the new chapter of Cyber Confessions! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Friday?

Hi Ichigo, how are you? Haven't seen you in school lately, you didn't come to kendo training this week. About what happened last time...want to go out on Friday, I mean, sit down in a bar or something, and talk about it? You really don't have to if you don't want to, but it would make me happy if you would.

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Answer?

Hey Ichigo, it's me again. Haven't seen you in school again, and maybe you're busy, and I really don't want to be pushy, so if you really don't want to see me on Friday, or if you want to reject my offer (you know what I mean), then tell me.

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Come on

Listen, I'm really trying to be patient, but don't you think it's time to answer? Ichigo, I really like you, so please tell me what you think about my feelings, and maybe you have some feelings too? I mean, you didn't push me away after I kissed you at your place, and on the night of Rukia's party...let's not even start talking about that. Okay, it was hot.

Maybe I'm rushing a little...sorry, that's just how I am. Maybe you have to get used to this whole situation, a guy suddenly kissing you out of the blue...must have surprised you. Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist. And when you slept at my place, I couldn't resist either. I have to apologize once again, I took advantage of your drunkenness, of course I was a little drunk too. Yet, I'm really serious about all of this. So please, answer, Ichigo.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Abarai Renji

**Subject**: Friday

Hi Renji, sorry for not answering. As you know, my dad is running a medical clinic, and this week has been really stressful, so many people have been coming to our place. Of course I had to help out. Which is why I didn't come to kendo training. I promise I'll be there next time!

Friday, 9:30, your place?

**From**: Abarai Renji

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Good

Sounds good! I'm glad you answered, and sorry for being so impatient. Can't wait for Friday. Renji.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Wanna...?

Hi Ichi, wanna come to my place on Friday and have some smoking hot sex with your smoking hot lover? You never had time this week, so why not fuck all weekend long? Lube ya, Grimm

PS: I bought two maxi condom packs, they even have flavors!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jeagerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Wanna die?

Very funny, Grimmjow, really hilarious, the lube thing. And good that you bought condoms, getting an ejaculation inside your ass isn't such a comfortable feeling.

Sorry, Grimm, I'm quite busy this weekend. Maybe next week.

PS: Did you ever cheat on me?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Idiot

Damn it, why are you always so busy? And what the fuck is that question? I never cheated on you. N-E-V-E-R. If we were in an open relationship, I would cheat on you (okay, it wouldn't really be cheating, since it's open and stuff), but we're not. And besides, you're the only one for me right now, got that? Why the hell are you asking that?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Nothing

It's really nothing important, I just wanted to know how you would answer to that. It's nothing, really.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Nothing

Okay, if you say so. By the way, these are songs from your new album: "From Ichigo With Lube", "I Lube You Baby", "Can't Stop Falling in Lube With You", "Lube Is Gone", and "Lay All Your Lube On Me". I'll definitely be the first one to buy it!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Fuck you

I'm showing you a virtual middle finger right now. Fuck you, Grimmjow.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Fuck you

And I'm shoving a virtual middle finger into you.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: How vulgar

Are you so desperate that you're trying out cybersex? I'm very disappointed, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: How vulgar

Yes, I'm desperate, I miss you and your body. Cybersex? Sounds interesting, why don't we try it out one day?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Fine

Okay, I'll just shut up and buy more condoms and lube. See ya, Ichi, love you.

PS: More flavor condoms or supersensitive ones?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: RE: Fine

Supersensitive, please.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Thank You

Hi Kurosaki-kun! How are you? We haven't seen each other for a long time, I just can't go to school, I feel sick quite often. So how was your weekend? I haven't been doing much, I stayed at home and spent my time with baking and cooking, and watching television. Did you see that concert of your favorite band on Channel 4 yesterday? In case you haven't, I recorded it for you, Tatsuki has been telling me how busy you are these past days.

I wanted to thank you for all you have done for me. Searching for the father of my child, helping me out in these hard times...I'm so happy, you can't describe it with words. And I'm so glad you haven't turned your back at me, because, normally, a girl losing her virginity in a drunken state and getting pregnant...it sounds so disgraceful. Yet, all of you, you're trying your best to help me. Thank you so much, Kurosaki-kun.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Thank You

Inoue, you know that we're always there for you, especially in times like these. I'm glad you're fine, that's the most important thing. And we will definitely find that guy, or maybe one day he will turn himself in, you'll see, that day will come.

What, they showed the concert on Channel 4? I didn't even know about that. Thank you so much for recording it, Inoue!

About my weekend...well. I want to be honest with you Inoue. You already know that I'm dating Grimmjow. And you know Renji, right? Well...what do you do against a guy who sends you three emails a day, who kisses you out of the blue while doing some math exercises, who stalks you in school?

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Gay?

What?! Abarai Renji is gay? I didn't know that! I thought he had a crush on Rukia! And he terrorizes you with emails, and stalks you? And he kissed you? Kurosaki-kun, this guy really likes you, but you have Grimmjow! So why don't you tell Abarai-kun? Maybe he'll leave you alone after that? I can't believe I'm giving my gay best friend some love advice!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Yes, gay

Gay best friend? Now that's a new nice title. Yes, Abarai Renji is gay, and the problem is this: Friday evening I met him in a bar near our school, and we sat down, ordered some beer, and talked about the current situation. I told him that I already had someone else in my life, and that I didn't want to start a relationship with him (since I am in one). And, seriously, if looks could kill, I would have died in that stupid little bar, because Renji had this serious, almost psycho look. Then he calmly asked me who this person was, so I answered: "This is none of your concern." I thought he'd smack his beer glass into my face, but instead he just laughed and said he would have to accept and live with it.

Okay, everything sounds good up to now. But something happened after that, but I'll tell you later, since I have to go now, dinner time.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Have a good meal

Enjoy Yuzu-chan's meal, Kurosaki-kun! I'll be waiting patiently for the next email!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Sequel

Today my dad helped Yuzu with the cooking (so it wasn't as good as always). (Just kidding). Anyways, back to the story. I thought that after I rejected him, Renji would be really angry or disappointed (or both), but unexpectedly, he was even nicer than before. He didn't stop ordering drinks, and I couldn't say no, and he possibly couldn't drink all of it on his own. So, minutes turned into hours, and there we were, completely drunk. And when I say completely drunk, then I really mean it. I don't remember all the details, but I remember myself being pushed into an alley way and...you can figure out the rest.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Holy cow

Good graces, Ichigo, don't tell me the same thing happened to you (except for the pregnant part)? Please don't tell it really happened. I hate alcohol...

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Not that bad

No, we didn't have sex, let's say...just a little blow job? God, I'm such a naive, stupid, careless, idiotic moron.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Details

A blow job?! Too many details, Kurosaki-kun!!! But...you were drunk, Renji's the one who bought all the drinks, so it's really not your fault. Are you going to tell Grimmjow

PS: Did he give you the blow job?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Details

Sorry about that...Grimmjow will NEVER find out. I'd be dead if he would. But what should I do against Renji? The last thing I remember he said, was something like: "No matter what, I won't give up." Inoue, Renji is the type of guy who gets what he wants! He even keeps looking for me in school, he's almost like a stalker.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Grimmjow

Kurosaki-kun, this is serious. I think you should tell Grimmjow, since telling Renji yourself isn't very helpful. If you explain your boyfriend all the circumstances (alcohol!), he'll surely understand. And he'll help you, that's for sure! Please, Kurosaki-kun, talk to him, it will also be a sign of your trust, imagine if he found out about all of this before you tell him? Then you'd be dead. Trust me!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Good idea

You're right, I should tell him. I think it's really cool that I can talk to you about stuff like this now. Thanks for the advice, I'll be going to sleep now. Good night, Inoue.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Good idea

You're welcome, gay best friend Ichigo! Good night!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Friday?

Good evening, my smoking hot lover, do you still want some smoking hot sex with me? But before that, I have something very important to tell you. So, please skip kendo training on Friday and come directly to my place, my family won't be there.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Friday?

Did my Kurosaki Ichigo really write this? "Good evening, my smoking hot lover, do you still want some smoking hot sex with me?" Ichigo, did you just watch some random porn in the internet and got really horny? Oh well, I definitely can't say no to your offer! Actually, that email of yours was a real turn-on. Sounds like cybersex...now who's the desperate one?

* * *

There you go! Finished! I'll try updating some chapters this week, since I have an exam week (in two weeks, which is why I need next week to study).

Do you know these dreams where you dream about a person you actually don't like or find really obnoxious? And the dream is a romantic one? God, they really freak me out, I had one like that two days ago. Yuck.

Oh well, thank you for reading and please review! See you next time!


	17. Chapter 17

_Boku wa Grimmjow! AIZEN ni tsukurareta, goku ippanteki na ARRANCAR. Shiite chigau tokoro o ageru to sureba... otoko ni kyoumi ga aru tte koto ka na. Ne! Ichigo... yaranaika?_

(Translation: I'm Grimmjow! Just an ordinary arrancar created by Aizen. Well, I guess there is one special thing about me... I like men. Hey! Ichigo... shall we do it? [or let's do it])

Sorry, after listening to Hyadain's _CRASH!! (Let's do it)_ on YouTube, I just had to write this! If you don't know the song, just search it on YouTube, it's hilarious!

Sorry for letting you wait, here's the new chapter of Cyber Confessions! And thanks again for everyone who reviewed, thanks for reading, adding to your favorites or alerts. And I apologize for not replying to your reviews, I always forget about it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Just asking

Hi Ichigo! So, did you meet Grimmjow-kun on Friday? Did you tell him? Is everything alright? So many questions, I need some answers! Hope everything turned out well!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Just asking

Hey Inoue. Don't worry, you'll get your answers. Yes, I met Grimmjow on Friday, and everything's alright, don't panic. The thing is...I didn't tell him anything about the Renji incidents. If you want, you can hit me, slap me, scream at me for that. I really wanted to tell him, but you know Grimmjow, right? He jumps to crazy conclusions and never listens until the very end. Imagine me telling him: "Hey Grimmjow, Renji and I kissed, spanked the monkey, and to top it off, I gave him a blowjob!" He would have killed me and some innocent people around us, and I didn't want that to happen. Inoue, I promise, I'll tell him, but not know, I'm just not ready. And besides, Grimmjow's avoiding me right now, and I'm a little angry, so my little confession will have to wait a little.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Avoiding you?

Yes, I can imagine how Grimmjow-kun would react to that. Ichigo, I forgive you, but don't worry, everything is going to be fine, if you want I can accompany you when you tell him about it, in case something should happen.

Okay, now why is Grimmjow-kun avoiding you?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Choice

Do you really want to know? It's a little embarrassing...for Grimmjow.

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Sex?

Is it sex-related?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Sex?

Yes, it is.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Friday night

Ulquiorra, please tell me you built a time machine that allows me to get back to Friday night.

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Time machine

Do you mean a fictional or hypothetical device by means of which one may travel into the future and the past? No, I haven't. But all I would need to build one is a worm hole, an anti-gravity engine and a nice, old car. Easy. So, want me to give it a try?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Fuck you

Don't fuck with me, Ulquiorra, I'm being serious! Friday night was the most embarrassing, awkward, distressing, mortifying moment of my life. You know me, right, Grimmjow, the man of love who can always have sex, when and wherever he wants.

Here the story: Ichigo, who was really willing to have hot smoking sex with me that night, came over to my place. We talked a little, ate something, watched TV, then we kissed, fumbled around, ripped each others clothes off, made out. Sounds nice, right? Well, the thing that destroyed the whole atmosphere was my little friend. Little Grimmy didn't want to cooperate.

I don't even know why it had to happen that evening. Ichigo's hot, he was extremely horny, I wanted to have sex as well, but you can't have proper sex with a floppy weener, can you? Ichigo noticed this as well, and gave his best to fix the problem, but nothing worked.

So how did the evening end? A pissed off Ichigo (no way am I letting him fuck me, I'm top, and I will always be), boring Teleshop commercials and a nightmare where my penis went missing.

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Nice

Do I look like some kind of sex doctor to you? Why do you always tell me all of this? I guess I can't help it. Maybe you were too nervous that night? Wait, I'm sure you will say: "I am Grimmjow, I am the antonym of nervous." Well, according to your anecdote, Ichigo was very stimulated that night. You thought: "I have to give my best to satisfy his needs." This imposed pressure on you. You couldn't handle the pressure, so in the end you failed.

Some men have erection problems after drinking some alcohol. Did you drink anything?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Thanks Mr. Sex Doctor

You sound like a sex doctor, man. I didn't feel any fucking pressure, and I didn't drink anything. Great, what if it happens again? I won't be able to have a good fuck, and Ichigo will want to fuck me instead. I don't want that!

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: You are welcome

Let me guess what happened afterwards? Ichigo left early in the morning, stuck a post-it on your forehead which said: "Had to go, Family Reunion! Will call you later!" And he didn't call up to now. Somehow, I can understand Ichigo's behaviour. Yet, what I don't understand: how can he stand being with a guy like you? He would be better off with other men who don't have erection problems. Shit happens, Grimmjow.

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject**: Double Fuck You

What kind of a psychologist are you? You're supposed to cheer me up, give me some advice, or some other shit!

And he didn't write "Family Reunion", he wrote "Am coming down with an awful cold, didn't want to give it to you". I hope he gets well soon.

**From**: Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Stupid

You are a complete and utter idiot, Jaegerjacques Grimmjow.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Ichigo15 has signed in. Zabimaru has signed in._

**Zabimaru**: Hi Ichi, my little orange, how are you?

**Ichigo15**: Thank you, I'm fine.

**Zabimaru**: Want to do something next weekend?

**Ichigo15**: No.

**Zabimaru**: Why not?

**Ichigo15**: Not your business.

**Zabimaru**: You don't need to be so cold, Ichi. You seem tensed, do you need a massage?

**Ichigo15**: No, my muscles are fine.

**Zabimaru**: Ichi...can I ask you something?

**Ichigo15**: Tell me.

**Zabimaru**: Where did you learn to give first class blowjobs?

**Ichigo15**: Renji, are you trying to insult me?

**Zabimaru**: Hey, that's a compliment, you know? And you wanted it too, I could feel it.

**Ichigo15**: We were drunk, just like on the night of Rukia's party, got it? And I already told you, I have someone else in my life, and I do not want to cheat on this person.

**Zabimaru**: Well, why do you go out with me on a Friday night then, alone, and accept all the drinks I buy? Weren't the consequences quite obvious?

**Ichigo15**: Wait, so you're telling me that you planned on getting me drunk so that you could take me on my disadvantage?

**Zabimaru**: No, Ichi, of course not, what I wanted to say is that stuff like that always happens. I would never do something like that!

**Ichigo15**: You are a fucking liar, Abarai Renji.

**Zabimaru**: No need to get rude, Ichi. Okay, I promise, next time we get drunk, I will hold myself back, and it will never happen again. As I said, I don't want to lose you as a friend.

**Ichigo15**: You promise?

**Zabimaru**: Of course, Ichi. If you want, we can have a test evening. We get drunk, and we'll see if I'll dig into you or not. How about that?

**Ichigo15**: I'm not that stupid, Renji.

**Zabimaru**: Come on, then you'll see that I really mean it.

**Ichigo15**: I'll think about that.

**Zabimaru**: Hey, Ichi, I got a new webcam, and I want to see if it works. Can I test it with you?

**Ichigo15**: Yeah sure.

_Zabimaru sent a webcam request._ _Ichigo15 accepted Zabimaru's webcam request._

**Ichigo15**: It's a little dark in your room, I can't see a thing.

**Zabimaru**: Wait.

_Ichigo15 has signed out_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Ichigo15 has signed in._ _HanaHime has signed in._

**Ichigo15**: Inoue, I am sick and tired of Renji and Grimmjow.

**HanaHime**: What happened? Another Renji incident?

**Ichigo15**: Well, let's say a cyber incident.

**HanaHime**: Cybersex with Renji?

**Ichigo15**: No, not at all. Yesterday I chatted with Renji, and...could it be that Renji is an alcoholic?

**HanaHime**: I don't know, why?

**Ichigo15**: Well, he turned on his webcam, and I expect his stupid face to show up, but what comes instead?

**HanaHime**: Uhm...Renji with a Pikachu mask?

**Ichigo15**: What?

**HanaHime**: Sorry, that was the first thing that came to my mind. So what came instead?

**Ichigo15**: He was jerking off in front of his webcam.

**HanaHime**: Okay, why did he do that?!

**Ichigo15**: Don't ask me, I have no idea, all I know is that Renji is a perverted freak! After Grimmjow's erection problem, I can't see dicks anymore, I've had enough. But the problem is: What should I do against Renji? He's getting worse and worse. One day he will climb through my window at night and rape me.

**HanaHime**: You should tell Grimmjow, this is getting nuts.

**Ichigo15**: I know, I know. But what if Renji doesn't stop? Now he even molests me via internet.

**HanaHime**: Okay, first thing you should do is block him (in the internet).

**Ichigo15**: I already did.

**HanaHime**: Good. Now, remember, never be alone with Renji, stick to us, okay?

**Ichigo15**: Okay.

**HanaHime**: And in case you meet him accidentally, alone, run for your life!

**Ichigo15**: I'd rather carry a weapon with me.

**HanaHime**: Violence is never a solution, Ichigo!

**Ichigo15**: Sorry, that was a joke.

**HanaHime**: And last but not least: Tell Grimmjow!

**Ichigo15**: Fine, I'll tell him, but I'm really curious how all of this is going to turn out.

_FearTheGrimm has signed in._

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichigo, is your cold better?

**Ichigo15**: Cold?

**FearTheGrimm**: Yeah, you told me you had a cold.

**Ichigo15**: Oh! That cold! I took a lot of vitamins, it's almost gone! Thanks for asking.

**FearTheGrimm**: Hey, woman, you haven't been in school lately, I already forgot your name.

**Ichigo15**: Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow.

**HanaHime**: It's okay, Ichigo. Wait...didn't Grimmjow forget something else? Oh, that's right, he forgot how to get an erection!

**FearTheGrimm**: ... Ichigo...

**Ichigo15**: Eh...you deserved that Grimmjow?

**FearTheGrimm**: Are you nuts? You're telling that bitch our sex stories? That's private stuff, you know? And I'm sure everyone knows now, thank you very much.

**Ichigo15**: Inoue is one of my closest friends, and it's okay, she won't tell anyone.

**HanaHime**: He's telling the truth!

**FearTheGrimm**: Fine, but I still hate you, remember that.

**HanaHime**: Ichigo, don't you have to tell Grimmjow something?

**Ichigo15**: That's right...Grimmjow, can I call you? Or could we meet somewhere, I'd rather tell you personally.

**FearTheGrimm**: It sounds pretty serious.

**Ichigo15**: Yeah, it is serious.

**FearTheGrimm**: Could it make me mad?

**Ichigo15**: Yes, it could.

**FearTheGrimm**: Then tell me now, I don't want you to end in the hospital again.

**Ichigo15**: Okay, if you say so.

**HanaHime**: I'll leave you two alone, see you!

_HanaHime has signed out._

**FearTheGrimm**: So, what is it? Do you wanna break up?

**Ichigo15**: No, of course not, you're crazy. I'll come to the point. You know Renji, right?

**FearTheGrimm**: Yes, I do, everyone knows pineapple, why?

**Ichigo15**: The thing is, after Rukia's party, I slept at his place, and we were both drunk, and at one point...we kissed.

**FearTheGrimm**: You kissed. Are you sure it wasn't "Renji kissed me"?

**Ichigo15**: No, I was drunk, I didn't resist, I participated.

**FearTheGrimm**: So?

**Ichigo15**: What?

**FearTheGrimm**: What's the big deal? I was drunk too, forgot that? I also made out with some couple of girls at Kuchiki's party, I can't remember their faces and their names though. It's alcohol, Ichi, what's the big deal? And look at the bright side, now we both made out with someone else in a drunken state, so we're even.

**Ichigo15**: Did you have sex with them?

**FearTheGrimm**: No I didn't, that night I didn't have sex with anybody.

**Ichigo15**: Okay...we're even. That's good. Haha! You're not jealous at all?

**FearTheGrimm**: Ichi, just one word: drunk. It's okay, really. Good that you told me. And Renji turns into a totally different person when he's drunk, don't worry, he'll never hit on you again.

**Ichigo15**: Yeah...I hope so. And there's something else.

**FearTheGrimm**: Yeah?

**Ichigo15**: ... Wait, I just got an email from Inoue.

**FearTheGrimm**: Delete.

**Ichigo15**: Shit, I gotta go, it's really urgent, love you!

**FearTheGrimm**: What the fuck?!

_Ichigo15 has signed out._

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: !!!

The father contacted me.

* * *

Huff, there you go! The drama goes on! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

By the way, that webcam thing really happened to me (I was 12 or 13 years old)... that was such a big shock... so I used it to scare the shit out of Ichigo (I'm sorry, Ichi!).

And now some advertisement for myself: If you are interested in Zoro x Luffy from One Piece, you should check out my new fic! Also check out the other Zoro x Luffy stories out there, they are really nice (Zoro x Luffy needs more love! I hate Zoro x Sanji...)!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello there...remember me? I apologize for my long absence... I just finished school (now I'm a biology student), and I didn't have time to continue writing all summer long.

Anyways, sorry again, I hope you didn't forget what happened until now... Even I have to re-read what I wrote...okay, I'll stop babbling now, please enjoy! And it's nice to be back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: !!!

The father contacted me.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: !!!

Holy. Shit. Okay, I have to calm down now, we both have to. So who's the bastard? Did you tell anyone else?

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Unbelievable

No, for now I only told you. Well, you won't believe it, but...do you know Tesla?

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: RE: Unbelievable

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. (Sorry for my bad language.) Do you mean, THAT Tesla from our school band? Third year Tesla? So, in what form did he contact you? Did he call? Did he write?

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Tesla

Yes, exactly, that Tesla. I still can't believe it. Actually, he called me while after I signed out. It was a quick call, and he asked if I wanted to meet him in the café beside school to talk things over. He sounded very calm, but I still think he was a little nervous. Then he apologized politely and hung up. Well, so I have a "date" with Tesla tonight... Oh my goodness, I'm so shocked. What should I say? What should wear? I'm so nervous...

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Inoue Orihime

**Subject:** RE: Tesla

Thank God, he's not the kind of guy who'd blame the girl and drop her although he's the one who got her pregnant... Good that he arranged a meeting, hope everything goes fine. Do you want me to accompany you?

**From:** Inoue Orihime

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** RE: RE: Tesla

No thank you, Kurosaki-kun, I think this is something I should do on my own, I'll handle it, don't worry! I think Tesla's a good person. Good luck with Grimmjow-kun, see you soon!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**From:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To:** Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject:** News

What's up, buddy? Guess what? Ichigo made out with that pineapple Renji? After Kuchiki's party? WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

**From:** Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject:** RE: News

I have the slightest feeling that you are pissed off. Who told you that? Ichigo himself?

**From:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To:** Schiffer Ulquiorra

**Subject:** Very disturbing

Yeah, he's the one who told me... He said he slept at Renji's place after the party, they were a little drunk, then it happened. I have to admit, I was shocked after I heard that. I had this weird feeling coming up, I just wanted to punch him or something like that. I was fucking angry.

But being Grimmjow, I thought: "Everything you do, I can do better than you!", so I made up a stupid lie, saying I made out with some girls at Kuchiki's party... I wouldn't have said something like that in a normal state, but I was so fucking furious, I just wanted to pay it back to him. I know he was drunk, but still... Shit, I think I'm going to kill someone. At least he told me. And he felt bad. And I hate it when Ichigo feels bad. I thought my lie could make him feel better. I think it did. But now I feel like shit.

**From:** Schiffer Ulquiorra

**To:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject:** Weird

You're really different from the Grimmjow I knew before. Like you said, at least he told you. Imagine he wouldn't have, that would have very rude. And he would have to live with that feeling of guilt, which is difficult.

And you mentioned that they were drunk? Maybe Ichigo was in such a severe drunken state, that he couldn't control his actions? And you should also think about Abarai Renji's intentions. He seems to be suspicious.

Think about your next moves, Grimmjow.

**From:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To: **Abarai Renji

**Subject:** What's up

Hey Abarai, how's life? Wanna have some dinner then some beer tonight? I'll treat you! We really haven't done much together these past few weeks, time to change that, buddy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Inoue Orihime

**Subject:** Meeting

So, Inoue, how was the meeting with Tesla? Did it go well?

**From:** Inoue Orihime

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** RE: Meeting

Hi Kurosaki-kun! It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... at first I was really nervous, but the moment he started talking, that feeling went away. Tesla has something so calming about him. He apologized a lot of times, and said he couldn't forgive himself for having done something like this to a girl like me. He explained that he had a fight with the other band members, so he ended up really drunk at Kuchiki's party. Then it happened. And he did remember what happened (we had sex, we didn't use a condom), but he was too ashamed to do anything. He told me that he was concerned after not seeing me at school anymore, so he asked for my name and telephone address at school, which I think is kind of cute, to be honest.

So, we talked about the child, and he said I could do a paternity test, just to be sure that he's the father. He doesn't know anything about me, neither do I about him, so we decided to get to know each other, and he promised to support and protect me. I think he's cute.

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Inoue Orihime

**Subject:** Nice guy

Good for you, Inoue, Tesla really seems to be a good guy. So, did you tell the others about this?

**From:** Inoue Orihime

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** RE: Nice guy

Yeah, I told Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad and Ishida. They think that Tesla's a good guy too. I think I can trust him.

Oh my God, did you hear about Abarai-kun? Tatsuki told me that he was beaten really badly yesterday evening, they found him in an alleyway near school, then he was brought to the hospital.

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Inoue Orihime

**Subject:** What?!

Seriously?! Maybe this was the divine punishment for the things he has done to me... just kidding. Somehow I feel a little sorry for him. Maybe I should go visit him. So, was there any sign of the culprit(s)?

**From:** Inoue Orihime

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** RE: What?!

No, absolutely nothing, and Abarai-kun didn't say anything yet. Maybe he'll tell you something? Although... I have a weird feeling about this. It happened on the evening you told Grimmjow-kun about the Renji-incidents, right? I don't want to suspect your boyfriend, but... we both know Grimmjow-kun, right?

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject:** Renji

Hi Grimm!

Did you hear about Renji? He ended up in the hospital after being beaten in an alleyway. Sounds pretty serious. Do you want to go visit him with me?

**From:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** RE: Renji

No thanks, I have something else to do. And let me tell you something: Don't you ever make out with someone else than me again, got that? And you may only get drunk when I'm near you. And you didn't say anything about a blowjob?!

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject:** RE: RE: Renji

So you did meet Renji yesterday evening?! It was you, right?! Well, I wanted to tell you, but then I got this urgent message from Inoue... Listen, I didn't enjoy the things I did with Renji. I do not know what he told you, but I filled me up with alcohol, I swear, and I apologize for even accepting the drinks. I have learnt from all of this, and I promise that it will never happen again. You can be angry if you want to, it's okay, I understand the way you feel right now. But you didn't have to beat him up so badly, did you?!

**From:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject: **RE: RE: RE: Renji

Oh yes, I had to, nobody touches my fucking prey. Don't you get it? I'm fucking jealous! Because I love you. And I don't want to be angry with you. Okay, I was angry, but I don't want to lose what we have, and I won't allow that one fucking bastard will destroy it. So I... daffed him aside. I think he learnt his lesson. Now it's just the two of us.

And guess what? I saw Double D with Tesla, that guy from our school band. Is something going on between those two?

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject:** Cute

"Daffed him aside"... how cute.

Inoue and Tesla? I don't know...maybe?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**From:** Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject:** Subscription

Dear Ms. Kutosaki,

I would like to take out a six-month subscription for your workout magazine "Work it, Babe!".

Cordially, Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**From:** Kurosaki Ichigo

**To:** Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject:** Wrong email address

I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong email address. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, not Kutosaki.

Cordially, Kurosaki Ichigo

* * *

Okay, I'll stop here! Hope you liked it, see you next time!


	19. Chapter 19

Argh, why am I studying biology?! I don't wanna know the anatomy of earthworms! Anyways, I don't want to make my loyal readers wait so long (again!)... so here's the new chapter of Cyber Confessions! And thanks to all the reviewers and readers. Sorry for not responding to any reviews or messages, I'm being really lazy again...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

_Ichigo15 has signed in. Zabimaru has signed in_

**Zabimaru**: Hi there, Ichigo.

**Ichigo15**: Hey Renji. So you're out of the hospital? How are your injuries doing?

**Zabimaru**: They're alright, healing fast. What else did you expect from my body?

**Ichigo15**: Nice to hear...

**Zabimaru**: I never would have thought that Grimmjow's the person you're dating.

**Ichigo15**: What?!

**Zabimaru**: Don't play dumb, Ichigo, your boyfriend's the one who threatened me to never lay a finger on you again, or else he'd beat me into a little pulp... what he did.

**Ichigo15**: Sorry about that...

**Zabimaru**: It's not your fault... I understand Grimmjow... I'd also act like that if you were my boyfriend.

**Ichigo15**: Renji, please don't say those kind of things...

**Zabimaru**: Why not? I still like you. I hate hiding my feelings.

**Ichigo15**: Well... Grimmjow's standing right behind me and is reading every single word you're writing.

**Zabimaru**: What?! Are you serious?

**Ichigo15**: Nah, just kidding.

**Zabimaru**: That's not funny, Ichigo, I just got out of the hospital...

**Ichigo15**: Sorry, but that's my revenge for what you've done to me.

**Zabimaru**: Thank God, you're revenge is harmless. You know what, Ichi? I'll wait for you. The day Grimmjow and you break up, I'll be there waiting for you...

**Ichigo15**: ...Renji?

**Zabimaru**: ...in my bed. Or in yours. You can choose.

**Ichigo15**: Okay. I'll just pretend I didn't read these previous lines of yours. I'm off, see you at school.

**Zabimaru**: See you, Ichi. Remember, I'm hot on your heels!

_Ichigo 15 has signed out._

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Just asking

Hi there, Inoue?

How are you doing? You've been hanging out a lot with the third-year guys lately... and can I ask you something? I'm so curious! Are you and Tesla dating?? You haven't really told us many details...

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Subject**: RE: Just asking

Well... now that you're asking... Tesla came up to me yesterday and asked me if we wanted to date... and it was so cute, he face was all flushed, and... argh, I'm so excited about all of this! I think I have a little crush on him... Oh, I'm so happy!

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Answer

I'm so happy for you, Inoue! Can't imagine Tesla-kun blushing... oh well. So? Did you say yes?

**From**: Inoue Orihime

**To**: Kuchiki Rukia

**Subject**: RE: Answer

I did... Wow, I have a boyfriend! And did you notice how happy Grimmjow-kun is? He's even nice to me! Now that's a miracle... But on the other side, Ichigo seems to be pissed... But you know what? I know that he's really happy on the inside too, I can feel it! Oh, I just got a message from Tesla... Oh, a date! Rukia, I can't believe it! I feel like in a manga! Well, the fact that I'm actually pregnant brings me back to reality... Oh well, I'm still super happy! See you at school!

**From**: Kuchiki Rukia

**To**: Inoue Orihime

**Subject**: Happy

Yeah, everyone seems to be happy lately. Even poor Renji who just left the hospital. This nice atmosphere is really pleasant. Calm before the storm? Anyways, have fun with Tesla!

**From**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Subscription

Dear Ms. Kutosaki,

I have already been two weeks for my first "Work it, Babe!" magazine. The subscription sheet clearly said: "After sending in your subscription request, your first issue of "Work it, Babe!" will be on its way to your mailbox... as fast as possible!" And I hope you don't forget the welcome gift.

Cordially, Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject**: Again

Dear Ms. Tu Oderschvank,

I'm sorry to inform you, once again, that I am no Ms. Kutosaki. My name is Ichigo KuRosaki, not KuTosaki.

Cordially, KUROSAKI Ichigo

**From**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Again

Dear Ms. Kurosaki,

I am so sorry... I have this typo with the r and the t. I promise it won't happen again!

Cordially, Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject**: Another mistake

Dear Ms. Tu Oderschvank,

My name is Mr. Kurosaki, not Ms. Kurosaki. But you couldn't have known.

Kurosaki Ichigo

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Typos

Hey Grimm, what's up?

Did I tell you that story about that chick with the r/t typo? I don't think so. Anyway, two weeks ago, some woman sends me an email, talking about a subscription for a workout magazine called "Work it, Babe!" (what the hell? the name?). Turns out that this lady has a r/t typo, and guess what? She did it again! Seriously, what kind of woman is she? I mean, it's okay if this happens once, but twice?

**From**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE: Typos

Haha, hilarious. I'm sure she's a forty-year-old, fat lady, single, never been fucked. "Work it, Babe!"... I've seen that magazine in some stores, and I can assure you that only fat chicks buy that shit.

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Jaegerjacques Grimmjow

**Subject**: Fat

Not all women who buy these magazines are fat... I think. Well, who gives a damn about who buys "Work it, Babe!", I wanted to ask you something: My family's out of the house tonight, so it's all mine. Wanna come over?

**From**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Hi there

Hey, Mr. Kurosaki (correct!)!

I just wanted to apologize for disturbing you with my past emails, and I wanted to inform you that I finally got my magazine. And they didn't forget the welcome gift! So, don't worry, no more emails from me... unless I want to unsubscribe! Just kidding.

I have a question: Are you a doctor?

Best regards, Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject**: RE: Hi there

I'm not a doctor, but my father is. Why are you asking?

**From**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: Coincidence

In Karakura Town, perhaps? If so, then... what a crazy coincidence!! You know, I went jogging, but I overdid it a little, so I fainted. I was then brought to this little hospital, and that's where I met Dr. Kurosaki. So is he your father? This is so exciting!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject**: RE: Coincidence

Yeah... that's my dad. This really is a weird coincidence. So... have fun with your magazine.

**From**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**To**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**Subject**: RE:RE: Coincidence

Wait! We can't just ignore this coincidence! Now you've made me curious. So? Are you gonna follow in your dad's footsteps and become a doctor? Do you have a girlfriend? Are you still in school, or are you a student, or maybe you're already working!

**From**: Kurosaki Ichigo

**To**: Tu Oderschvank Neliel

**Subject**: Tomorrow

I'll answer tomorrow. Have a nice evening, Ms. Tu Oderschvank.

* * *

Argh... I have the feeling this chapter was really crappy... oh well, we'll see. Next chapter will be a special chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
